What Could Have Been
by Jorun
Summary: AU from the episode Passion. Drusilla never found out that Jenny was planning on restoring the curse, causing Angel to wreck havoc elsewhere.
1. Passion Revisited

**Title:** What Could Have Been  
**Author: **Jorun  
**Status: **In Progress  
**Pairing: **Giles/Jenny  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, if I did Jenny never would have been killed. They are owned by Joss Wheldon, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made, this is just a hobby.  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at fanfiction or at least the first I've let anyone else read. English isn't my first language so please excuse possible spelling mistakes.  
**Summary:** This story starts at the episode Passion from season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is my version of how the series would have gone if Angelus hadn't killed Jenny. It starts after the scene where Giles invites Jenny to come to his house. But in my version Drusilla never found out what Jenny was planning. Some of the dialogue and scenes in the first chapter are from the actual episode and some aren't. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1:** Passion Revisited

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks for helping out with this Oz," Willow said with a small grateful smile.

"No problem Willow, I'm just glad to have a reason to spend more time with you," he replied with a big smile that grew even bigger when Willow blushed in response.

"Hmm... Sorry to interrupt you guys but we really need to hurry up. We have to perform the spell at my house before my mom comes home," Buffy quickly intervened. Sure it was great that everything was going so well between them, but she was very anxious to get this spell done tonight.

"Oh... of course, sorry Buffy," Willow said quickly, sounding genuinely upset.

While Oz's, "Yeah, sorry," was totally ruined by the fact that he couldn't stop smiling.

"That's okay," Buffy said gently, realizing that her earlier rebuke had come out harsher then she meant to. "Let's just get this over with. Oz you nail the crucifix to the wall, I'll burn the moss and the herbs. Willow can you read the spell?"

"Sure," she absently replied watching Oz has he's hanging up the cross. "I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to my dad."

"You really think it'll bother him?"

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall? I have to go over to Xander's house just to watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' every year."

"I see your point."

"All done," Oz announced.

"All right, let's do this," Buffy said determanly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood patiently outside her house waiting and it wasn't long before he saw the car coming down the street and finally pulling up in the driveway. He steps out of the shadows and stands in front of the car. He slowly approaches the open car window and says in a slow voice. "Mrs. Summers, I need to talk to you."

She steps out of the car holding a bag of groceries and is obviously struggling to stay her calm as she replies, "You're Angel."

"Did Buffy tell you about us?"

"She told me she wants you to leave her alone," she answers managing to keep her voice firm.

"I-I can't. I can't do that."

"You're scaring her."

Angelus can't help but ponder over her stupidity has she starts walking towards the house. As if she can get away. He calmly follows her. "You have to help me. I need, I need to be with her. Y-you can convince her. You have to convince her."

"Look," she says trying to appear to be in control but he can already see the fear in her eyes has he moves to stand in front of her. "I'm telling you to leave her alone.

"You have to talk to her for me, Joyce. Tell her I need her."

She quickly moves around him her voice stammering as she answers. "Please, look, I-I just want to get inside, okay?" He can't help but smile as she's desperately looking for her car keys dropping her bag in the process.

"You don't understand, Joyce. I'll die without Buffy. She'll die without me."

"Are you threatening her?" she exclaims her voice suddenly taking on an angry tone.

"Please... Why is she doing this to me?"

"I'm calling the police now."

As she's fumbling trying to find the right key he moves up to stand next to her. And just as she finds the key he goes in for the big final. "I haven't been able to sleep since the night we made love." He feels a huge triumph at the shocked look on her face. "I need her. I know you understand."

"Just leave us alone," she says clearly upset before she rushes into the house.

Angelus smiles as he goes to follow her inside but is drown back by an invisible barrier. That's when he sees Buffy, Willow and Oz coming down the stairs and he hears Willow saying the words, "Hicce verbis consensus rescissus est."

He's so taken of guard that he doesn't even react when Buffy steps to the door and coldly says, "Sorry, Angel. Changed the locks," before she slams the door in his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny is sitting in her classroom in front of the computer working on the translation program. She's waiting impatiently to see if the translation has worked. She desperately wants this to work. No, she needs this to work. Even if Rupert seemed willing to forgive her for not telling him the truth she needs to make things right. And she wasn't going to let this come between them. She just wasn't.

"Come on, come on..." All of a sudden she sees a translation scroll up next to the original text.

"That's it!" She exclaims not able to contain her enthusiasm. "It's gonna work! This... will work." She quickly saves the translation on a yellow disk and prints out a copy. After erasing the translation from the hard drive she hurries to her car. She has to show this to Rupert as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angelus was furious. That little bitch, did she really think that just performing a ritual to keep him out of her house was going to stop him. Well she would find out different soon enough. He had planned on taunting her for a bit longer before the real torture started. But clearly it was time to take action. The Slayer and her little friends was about to find out exactly what he was cable of.

His thoughts are interrupted by another car pulling to a stop outside the house. He instantly recognizes the Watcher as he steps out of the car and goes to the front door. He watches from afar trying to no avail to hear what they are talking about. After only a few minutes the Watcher comes back out and gets back in his car. He's debating with himself whatever he should follow him or not. He had planned on waiting a while before killing him, it was better if he started out with someone less obvious plus the Watcher knows how to defend himself. He was no match for him of course but... all of a sudden the door opening again catches his attention. He fascinated watches as Willow and Oz exits. They walk over to a van parked in the street. Oz opens the passenger door for Willow before he gets in the driver seat and drives away. Suddenly feeling inspired he follows them. This was going to be fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oz pulls to a stop outside Willows house. After a long uncomfortable silence Willow finally says, "Well... good night then."

"I'll walk you to the door," Oz exclaims a little too loudly as he hurries out of the van to open the door for her.

"Oh... no you don't have to that."

"But I want to."

"Okay," she replies shyly and they start walking up to the door. Neither of them notices the tall figure watching from afar.

They stand awkwardly by the door for a minute looking at each other in silence. "So... good night," Willow says again.

"Good night," Oz answers but neither of them moves. After another minute of silence Willow turns to go inside when he suddenly blurts out "Iwanttogooutwithyouagain" Willow quickly turns to look at him with wide eyes. "How about tomorrow?" he quickly goes on.

"Sure!" she answers a little to enthusiastic. "I mean ah... sure," she says trying to seem nonchalant and falling miserably.

"Great," he doesn't even bother to try and hide the huge grin starting to spread over is face knowing it would be useless. "Good night then." He starts to back away then changes his mind and walks towards her. He slowly leans in and softly kisses her.

Willow can only stare after him with wide eyes as he starts making his way back to his van a feeling of complete happiness washing over her. A feeling that quickly disappear when she sees Angelus stepping out of the shadows. "Oz!" she shouts after him but before she has any time to react Angel strides forwards and grabs Oz from behind. And in one swift movement he twists his head and snaps his neck. Willow can only stare in horror as he turns towards her with an evil grin on his face gloating before he turns and disappear back in to the shadows. For a moment it seems as if time is standing still. Then she feels herself begin to shake, in a second she is crying uncontrollably. "No! Nooooo!"

***

**Author's Notes: **Sorry to all you Oz fans out there but I wanted to write a fanfic where Jenny survived andI remember reading somewhere that originally Oz was supposed to die instead of Jenny and it got me inspired.


	2. Aftermath

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 2:** Aftermath

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Jenny was sitting in her car parked outside Giles's apartment waiting for him to come home. Where the hell was he anyway, she had already been waiting for 10 minutes and it felt like she was about too burst with excitement. Just then she spotted is old 'should be in the dump' car. She hurried out and was already by his car when he opened the door. "Where have you been?"

"I, stopped by at Buffy's. To get the book you borrowed me, she had used it to perform the ritual to keep Angel out."

"Oh." She's taken aback and for a moment she forgets what she has to tell him. "How did it go?"

"The spell worked just in time. Angel showed up and he... well, he couldn't enter."

She feels like she was missing an entire level to the conversation but she forgets all about it as she remembers what she wants to talk to him about. "Well I have some more good news for you."

"Great" Rupert said smiling sweetly at her. "Why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about it."

"Yeah sure"

She can't help but smile a little when she enters his apartment and she feels a peaceful calm wash over her. For the last few weeks she thought she never would be welcome here again. She knows it's foolish of her but being there now she just couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Are you alright?" Giles's gentle and slightly worried voice interrupted her musings and she realizes that she had been standing in the middle of the room staring in to space and she can feel a slight blush raising to her cheeks.

"I'm fine"

He looks at her intently for a while and she can see that he's not entirely convinced, but then he shrugs and says "So... You said you had some good news?"

"Oh right, the curse... to restore Angel's soul. I think I have it. I mean..." she stops and cringes at her sudden inability to explain herself.

Giles looks at her with a completely awed expression. "What to you mean you have it?"

Jenny takes a couple of deep breaths to try and get control over herself. "Before at school, when I told you I was working on a special project. I was working on a program to translate the Rumanian liturgy to English based on a random sampling of the text." Seeing his confused look she quickly continues. "Never mind, the how doesn't really matter. Here." She hands him the printout of the ritual.

At first he can't do anything but stare at the piece of paper. "Good Lord. I thought you said it couldn't be done"

"Well I can't guarantee it will work. But I think it might. I could perform the ritual tonight... if you want me to" she adds suddenly feeling unsure.

"Well, yes... yes of course. But... I-I should probably call Buffy first and tell her." He gets up and grabs the phone but before he can dial he puts it back down and goes back to sit next to her on the sofa. "Thank you for this Jenny. I..." He stops unable to put into words what he's feeling.

She reaches out and takes a hold of his hand. "You don't have to thank me Rupert. It was the least I can do."

He looks at her for a long moment before saying "Yesterday at school when you told me that... how you. What I-I should have said... I want you do know..." Jenny holds her breath hoping that he's going to say what she wants him to say. "Jenny I..." But he doesn't have time to finish before the phone rings interrupting him. "Dammed" he mutters under his breath.

"What to you expect. We were in the middle of a conversation" Jenny says her words sarcastic but the smile on her face showing that she wasn't really offended. She really want's to hear what he has to say but knowing it could be important she reluctantly says "You should probably get that."

"Yes." He looks at her for another second his expression soft before he goes up again to answer the phone. "Hello?" he answers not able to hide his irritation and Jenny can't help but chuckle softly. But his mood quickly picks up when he hears who's calling. "Buffy, funny you would call, I was just about to call you myself. I, have some good news. What?" As he listens to what Buffy is saying his face changes to one of shock, and Jenny knows right then and now that something awful has happened. "Oh Good Lord. How? What happened?" She watches intently as his face goes pale and her mind starts coming up with all kind of horrible scenarios of what could have happened. "What about Willow? Where is she?" He pauses for a second listening "Yes of course, yes, I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone and looks at her. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

After a few agonizing minutes she finally summons up the courage to ask, "What's wrong? Are the kids okay?"

"Oz is dead." he pauses for a second. "Angelus killed him, and Willow saw the whole thing." His voice his calm and methodical not giving away any of the shock that's so clear on his face.

"Oh my god." Jenny feels like she's just been hit in the stomach, all the air leaving her lungs. She shakes her head trying to get herself under control.

All of a sudden Giles quickly stood up pronouncing "I have to leave, I promised Buffy I would meat with her at Willow's house." He hesitates for a second before going on to say "Um, it's probably better if you... I, should probably go alone."

"Right, of course." She slowly stands up and is relieved to find out that her legs can still carry her. "What about the curse, to you still want me to do it?" she asks vaguely gesturing towards the printout he's still holding in his hand.

"Oh. I guess I will have to talk to Buffy. To see if she... What she thinks." He stops his rambling suddenly taking on a worried look. "Jenny have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, just you. And, the guy at the store."

"What store?" he asks suddenly sounding very anxious.

"The store where I bought the Orb of Thesulah, for the curse."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That I was trying to translate the Rumanian liturgy to English, and that I was going to capture a soul for a..."

Before she can finish the sentence Giles interrupt her by grabbing her arm and practically dragging her out of the apartment while saying. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?"

Shaking his head at her unawareness of the danger she could be in he replies "If Angelus finds out that you have the spell..." He breaks of not wanting to finish the thought. "He's never been in your apartment has he?"

She can't to anything but shake her head 'No'.

"Good. I'll drive you home"

"I have my car" she reminds him when she regains the ability to speak.

"Right. Well why don't you drive ahead and I'll follow you, make sure you get home safe."

"Okay"

She makes her way over to her car and gets in the driver seat. It takes her about half a minute before she remembers to take out her keys and start the car. She can't really remember how but she manages to drive to her apartment. Giles is out of his car and opening the door for her before she has enough time to turn the engine of. He walks her to her door and asks her again "Are you sure Angel has never been in your apartment?"

"No, he hasn't" She assures him trying to give him a reassuring smile and falling miserably.

He looks at her intently for a moment before saying, "I have to go. I'll call you later, when I get back home."

After she closes her door he waits until he can hear her deadbolt slip into place before he makes his way back to his car.

Jenny looks around her dark apartment for a moment before going in to the kitchen sitting down by the table not even bothering to turn on the lights. She can't help but wonder how things could have looked so hopeful just a little over an hour ago and now things seemed worse then ever.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It seemed to Giles like the drive from Jenny's apartment to Willow's house took forever. He should have known this would eventually happen. After all Angelus was famous for it. Torturing his victims by killing those people they were close to, driving them insane. It had only been a matter of time before something like this would happen. And yet Giles found he was totally unprepared for it. Granted he hadn't known Oz very well, but he had seemed to be such a nice young man. And it was obvious that he cared very deeply for Willow.

Finally Giles came to a stop outside the Rosenberg's Residence. As he steps out of his car he's passed by two coroners carrying a body bag. He stares after them for a second before he quickly makes his way to the house.

As he steps in he sees Willow sitting on a couch silent tears running down her face. She's talking to a police officer and Buffy is standing on one side of her and Xander and Cordelia on the other side. Buffy is the first to notice him and makes her way over to him.

"Giles, thank god you're here." she said obviously relieved to see him.

"How's Willow holding up?" he asks tentatively.

"Not good. The police keeps asking her what happened, but it's not like she can tell them the truth."

"Yes, well... I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do about that."

"I know," she answers, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. "I'm going to have to kill him. He's not going to stop. He's will continue to kill the people I care about, unless I stop him. I wasn't ready before, but I think I finally am."

"Buffy," he tries to interrupt her but she just keeps on talking her voice firm and assertive. "I can't hold on to the past anymore. Angel has gone. Nothing's ever gonna bring him back."

"Buffy!" he exclaims finally getting her attention. Lowering his voice he goes on, "When you called me I was talk..."

Willow getting up from the couch and her, Xander and Cordelia making their way over to them interrupts him.

"Willow..." he tries to begin but words just won't come to him. There isn't really anything one can say in a situation like this.

Willow looks at them for a second before pronouncing "I'm going to bed," her voice completely voided of emotion.

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?" Buffy gently asks.

"No. I really just want to be left alone." Willow replies but this time her voice is heavy with grief.

"Willow wait..." Buffy tries to go after her as she starts making her way up the stairs but Giles stops her.

"I really think it's best to leave her alone for now Buffy."

All four of them exits the house slowly walking towards their cars. Joyce is standing a bit further down the street by her car waiting.

It's Giles who finally speaks breaking the dead silence surrounding them. "Listen Buffy, I need to talk to you. In private."

"Oh. Okay." She turns towards Xander and Cordelia. "Night you guys. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Xander sadly replies before he and Cordelia make their way over to her car.

Buffy turns back towards Giles curious as to what he want's to talk about that he can't say in front of the others. "What is it Giles?"

He gestures with his hand for her to follow him away from eventual prying ears. "When you called me Buffy I was um, I was talking to Je... to Ms Calendar." He takes a second to collect himself then holds Buffy's gaze before continuing, "She's has found a way to translate the curse to restore Angel's soul and well, it looks like she may have succeeded."

"Oh my god." Buffy can't to anything but stare back at him as she tries to take in what this means. She hardly dares to think that it might actually be true. That there is a chance she could have her Angel back.

"Jenny thinks she might be able to perform the ritual," He pauses for a moment trying to gawk her reaction. "If you want her to?"

"I don't know. I mean it's..." She turns and looks up at Willow's window. "I don't know."

"Buffy!" They both turn around suddenly hearing Joyce calling and see her walking towards them. "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah mom, I just..." She leaves the sentence hanging.

"Let's go home Buffy. There is nothing you can do for Willow right now."

"Just a minute mom."

"Your mom is right Buffy." Giles intervenes. "You don't have to decide anything tonight. Go home and get some sleep and uh, we can talk more tomorrow at school."

She hesitates at first but she knows that he's right, too much had happened for her to be able to make a decision right now. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes." He watches as she gets in the car with her mother and drives of. He slowly walks over to his own car and gets in. He sits there for a moment worrying over what tomorrow would bring. He knew Buffy was right. Angel needed to be stopped one way or another. But first thing first, he had to get home and perform the ritual to keep Angel out of his apartment. Tomorrow would come soon enough.


	3. Burdens That We Bear

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3:** Burdens That We Bear

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny looks around her as she enters the school at all the children talking quietly while walking to their classes. If this were any other school all the classes would have been cancelled, the press would be all over the school and the principle would probably hold a big speech about this awful tragedy. She can't help but be upset by the fact that everybody are so used to disaster and people being killed that everything just goes on like it was any other day.

She stops for a second debating whatever or not to go to the library and talk to Rupert. He'd called her last night like he'd promised but it had been a very short phone call. Rupert had needed to perform the ritual to keep Angel out he she had clearly been able to hear how exhausted he was. She really wanted to finish the conversation they had started yesterday plus she needed to know if he wanted to perform the curse to restore Angel's soul or not. Deciding that now wasn't the best time to discuss either of those things, and telling herself that it had absolutely nothing to do with her being worried about what he would say or more accurately worried that he would break things of between them entirely, she headed towards her classroom.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Giles was deep in thought and hardly noticed all the people surrounding him as he entered the school heading for the library. He was internally grateful that Oz being killed hadn't caused some huge media frenzy. It had been one of his biggest concerns when he moved to Sunnydale that people would notice all the strange things happening. But luckily enough people seemed more than willing to ignore things that seemed abnormal.

"Giles!" He turns around and sees Xander walking towards him looking resolute.

"Xander. How are you?"

"Oh I'm ready to get to work." Xander replies his voice sounding determined.

Giles is suddenly overcome by the feeling that he's not going to like this conversation. Deciding that turning around and just walking away would probably be too immature, yes definitely to immature he pretends that he doesn't understand what Xander is getting at and asks "Work?" purposely letting his voice give away his irritation.

"On how we are going to kill Angel. You know he killed Oz, now we have to get revenge." He explains talking slowly as if he was talking to a five year old.

Feeling is irritation grow Giles decides to but a stop to the conversation "Listen Xander…"

"Hey." Buffy's tired voice suddenly interrupts them.

"Hey Buff." Xander answer his voice suddenly going subdued.

"Have you guys seen Willow?" she asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"I talked to her this morning, she's staying at home today…" Xander answers but then trailing of not knowing what else to say.

"Probably a good idea." Giles puts in.

"Speaking of good ideas", Xander goes on "we where just talking about what to do about Angel."

Buffy looks at him for a minute before exclaiming in a confident voice "Good, I've been thinking about it to." She then turns to Giles and says in a softer tone "Giles do you think you could tell Ms Calendar to meet us in the library after school? I need to talk to her."

"Yes of course." Giles quickly replies his mood improving rapidly at the thought of seeing Jenny.

"What do you need to talk to Ms Calendar about?" Xander asks suddenly confused.

Buffy ignores his question and instead address Giles "I have to go to class, I'll see you later." Then she looks at Xander for a moment as if she's about to say something else but then she sighs and walks away.

"Why does she need to speak to Ms Calendar?" Xander asks again realizing that there was something going on here that he was being left out of.

Before Giles can answer they are interrupted by Cordelia who is clearly annoyed "Xander, where have you been. You can't seriously be expecting me to carry all these books buy myself." For the first time Giles finds himself feeling relieved at being interrupted by Cordelia's typical tactless manner and decides to take advantaged buy Xander's temporary distraction and go and try to find Jenny. As he walks away he can hear Cordelia complaining. "As my boyfriend that is you're job and you're going to have to start taking it seriously."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As he expected Giles finds Jenny in the computer classroom getting ready for her next class. She's too busy to notice him at first so he stops in the doorway for a moment taking in the sight of her.

After a while it becomes obvious that she's not going to notice him so he softly calls out "Jenny?" trying not to startle her.

She looks up in surprise and gives him a small smile "Rupert, hey."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah. I don't have class for another hour." Glad that they're going to be able to talk undisturbed Giles fully enter the classroom closing the door behind him. "Did you talk to Buffy?" she asks but Giles can't help to notice that she sounds very distanced. Deciding to go one as if he hasn't noticed anything he answers.

"Oh yes. She wanted me to ask you if you could stop by the library after school."

"Sure no problem." She says her voice barely audible.

Not able to contain his worry any longer her gently asks her. "Jenny are you alright?"

"Yeah." She tries to assure him but her voice and forlorn expression clearly telling a different story. When Giles just continues to gaze at her in concern obviously not believing her she sighs before admitting. "No. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I really thought I could set things right again."

Feeling confused to as what she is referring to and not wanting there to be any misunderstandings between them Giles cautiously asks, "Do you mean with us?"

"With us, with Buffy and Angel with everything… Naive of me uh."

Feeling himself grow more and more concern at hearing how dejected she sounds Giles tries to reassure her, "No Jenny… You will, no you have set things right. The curse…"

"The curse is too little too late. To many people as already died. First my uncle and now Oz."

Giles feels himself stop cold as her words register and he exclaims in shock, "You're uncle? You mean the man in the hotel was your uncle?"

But Jenny is to agitated to even hear is question and rambles on, "I mean even if I do the curse, then what? I mean what's going to happen to Angel, or Buffy and god Willow how is she going to…"

"Jenny!" He yells desperate to catch her attention and she is so shocked at his sudden outburst that she can't to anything but stare at him. He walks closer to her and gently puts his hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me. You are not to blame for what Angelus has done."

She looks at him trying to think of a way to make him understand. "Rupert it was my job to make sure Angel never experienced happiness."

He looks at her intently for a moment before asking in a serious tone, "Did you know Angel was going to lose his soul?"

"Of course not."

"Then there is nothing you could have done to stop this." He says putting as much force behind the words as he can without shouting.

"You're right," she says slowly nodding her head but Giles isn't convinced that she really believes him. Not wanting her to feel like he's pressuring her he gives her a soft smile and feels his heart swell as he receives a genuine smile in return. All of a sudden they both realize how close they are standing. All concrete thoughts disappear as Giles suddenly is overcome by a sudden desire to pour is heart out to her. "Jenny I… I want… you to know that I…"

Just then the classroom door flies open and both Giles and Jenny spring apart in the same moment that principal Snyder barges in shouting, "Aha! I knew I'd found you here. You two really ought to know better then to openly display your pitiful love life in the work place."

"What to you want?!" Giles practically roars having neither the desire nor the patience to deal with the tyrant who calls himself principal at this moment.

"I want to know why the library is still closed. You where suppose to open it half an hour ago."

"Right" Giles replies not knowing what else to say. Work had been the last thing on his mind today. Of course it hardly made a difference since the students where hardly lining up outside the door in the morning waiting for the library to open.

"I strongly suggest you both get back to work" Snyder snidely remarks no doubt taken great pleasure in seeing them both shaken up. Giles sends a hard glare his way and Snyder isn't stupid enough to stand up tom him. With one last disgusted glance and a displeased grunt he turns and walks away purposely leaving the door wide open.

"I guess I should go…" Giles says, the words sounding like they are dragged from him and his body language clearly stating that he doesn't want to leave.

Jenny gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Rupert." When he still doesn't seem convinced she repeats, "Really I'm fine, don't worry. I need to finish getting ready for my class anyway."

"I'll see you after school then?"

Jenny gives a confirming nod and he gives her one last longing look before he leaves.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

School had ended and the halls where deserted as Jenny made her way to the library. When she entered she found Giles pacing back and forth. She was very pleased to see his face break out in a big smile when he sees her. "Jenny, hello."

"Hey." She looks around what appears to be an empty room. "Buffy isn't here yet?"

"No, she should be hear any second."

Right on cue Buffy walks in. "Hey Buff…"

But before Jenny can finish Buffy cuts her of her voice urgent but hard, "Is it true? You have the curse to give Angel back is soul?"

"Yes." Jenny answers while gesturing towards Giles who holds up the printout of the ritual. Seeing the disbelief on the younger women's face Jenny goes on, "Listen Buffy, I can't guarantee you that it will work, but I think there is a really good chance it can."

"That what could work?" They all turn in surprise as Xander walks in closely followed by Cordelia.

Not knowing what to say a long silence follows Xander's question. It's Giles who finally breaks it, "Jenny was able to translate the curse to… to restore Angels soul."

Xander's expression changes from curious to disbelief to angry in a matter of seconds. "What! Wait you guys can't seriously be thinking about bringing Angel back?" he asks upset and gives Jenny an angry glare.

"That's up to Buffy." Jenny answers trying to keep her voice calm and neutral.

"Xander!" Buffy interrupts them her voice demanding attention. She then looks at Jenny before saying in an assertive tone, "I want you to do it." She looks at the others in the room for a moment, "I thought about this all night and went over and over it in my head. And the bottom line is that as long as Angelus is still out there we are all in danger. And this is the safest way to stop him."

Everyone is startled when Xander all of a sudden starts clapping his hands. "Brilliant performance Buff." He says his voice cold and angry. Buffy just looks at him with a hurt expression on her face. "Oh come on. You don't care about the danger we are in. You just want Angel back."

"Now Xander…" Giles tries to intervene but Buffy cuts him of.

"That's not true."

Xander just shakes his head and goes on his voice getting angrier buy the second. "In case it has slipped everyone's mind, Angel killed Oz last night. You remember Oz our friend." "But I guess that doesn't matter to you does it. And what about Willow? What are you going to tell her? How do you think Willow is going to fell when she finds out about this?"

"Finds out about what?" All five of them are startled and quickly turn towards the library door and another deafening silence follows. Willow looks at them for a moment before repeating, "When I find out about what?"


	4. Decisions

**Author's Notes:** I know this chapter was originally supposed to be called _Consequences_ but since it became a good deal longer than I had anticipated I decided to divide it in to two or possible three parts.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 4:** Decisions

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

As the silence drags on it's Buffy who finally breaks it. "Willow what are you doing here?" Realizing that her question came out sounding to accusing she gently ads, "I thought you where going to stay home today."

Willow nods a little before quietly answering, "I just couldn't stand being in that house anymore. Everytime I'd pass by the kitchen window I would look out and…" She stops herself and takes a deep breath, "I figured it would be better If I had something to do." Desperate to change the subject she continues, "Anyway... What where you guys talking about?"

"Listen Willow..." Giles begins to explain but Buffy cuts him of.

"We all thought it would be best if you stayed away from all hellmouth related things for now." She then directs a quick telling glance towards Giles and Jenny. All the while she carefully avoids looking at Xander knowing that if she did she would loose her composer.

Nodding her head again Willow agrees, "Yeah you're probably right. I don't really feel up for anything like that anyway." But then her face takes on an confused expression as she address Xander, "But why would you think I'd be upset about that?"

But before Xander can answer Buffy quickly intervenes again. "Xander was just worried that you where going to feel left out."

"Oh, okay" Willow looks away for a second and therefor misses the angry look Xander directs at Buffy. "Well don't worry. I totally understand."

"Good." Buffy replies relieved.

"Why did something happen?" Willow asks suddenly worried.

This time Xander speaks up, "Yeah Buffy. Has something happened that Willow should know about?" He gives her a challenging look and another long silence follows before Buffy answers "No" her voice barely audible.

But it's still enough to convince Willow who is to caught up in her own troubles to notice how strange her friends where acting. "Okay." she replies completely oblivious to the undertone in the conversation. "So what are you all doing here."

"Actually we where just about to head out." Buffy replies a little to cheerful. She then turns to Giles and gives him a questioning look. Giles quickly decides that it's probably for the best if Buffy and Willow can talk in private and answer "Yes, off with you all.".

Xander one the other hand is not at all pleased about the way things are going and is about to say just that but a hard glare from Giles stops him. Buffy looks uncertainly at him before asking "You guys coming?"

Upset and angry about everything that has happened he harshly replies, "No. Cordelia and I have plans."

"No we don't." Cordelia interrupts in annoyance.

"Yes we do." He gives his girlfriend a very obvious look, "Besides, I'm sure Buffy and Willow have a lot to talk about." This time it's Buffy who he directs a telling look before heading out with a confused Cordelia following him.

Buffy looks after them for a moment not really sure what to do now but then she turns to Giles and says, "Giles can we continue this discussion tomorrow before school?"

"Yes, yes. Tomorrow." Giles answer trying to sound as encouraging as he can but he feels his worry beginning to grow as he watches Willow and Buffy as they also leave.

"You think Buffy will tell her?" Jenny asks.

"I hope so."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Buffy and Willow are slowly walking along the now empty corridors. Willow is completely absorbed in her own thoughts and doesn't notice Buffy squirming as she tries to work up the courage to finally speak. "Listen Willow... there's something I need to tell you."

Suddenly noticing how worried her friend sounds Willow immediately tries to clear her head and give Buffy her full attention, "Is something wrong?."

As they arrive in the school cafeteria Buffy gestures towards one of the tables, "Why don't we sit down." She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. When the minutes tick by and Buffy still hasn't said anything Willow can feel her worry starting to grow. "Buffy what is it?" When her friend doesn't answer she presses on. "Has something happened?"

"No. Not exactly. The thing is... Something may happen. I..."

Seeing how hesitating her friend is and not feeling like she can deal with anything more at the moment Willow says, "Look Buffy..." she stops herself trying to phrase it so that Buffy wont feel like she doesn't care about what she has to say, "If this thing, whatever it is, hasn't happened yet and you don't know if it's going to happen..." she takes a short pause while trying to figure out of to best continue, "Maybe we could have this conversation another time." Seeing the stricken expression on Buffys face and worried that she has hurt her feeling she hurries to explain. "Of course if it's something very important I will hear you out. But if it can wait... I just don't think I can deal with any more drama right now."

"That's okay" says Buffy, careful not to reveal how relieved she is not to have to tell Willow the truth right now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." she answers giving her what she hopes is a reassuring smile while unsuccessfully trying to ignore her conscience telling her that she is happy about this for the wrong reasons.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It is an exhausted Buffy who arrives at school the next morning. She is feeling extensively guilty for not telling Willow that they are going to try to restore Angels soul. She has arrived as late as she could without being late for her first class in hope how not having to confront anyone of her friends. But her hope is dashed when she hears Xander shout, "Buffy!" as he spots her, making all the students walking in the corridor turn to look at him. Xander was by most people in the school considered to be a calm and nice although somewhat goofy guy and this sudden outburst would quickly become the topic in todays gossip mill.

Trying to smother the sense of dread starting to build in her Buffy says a gentle "Hey." when he has made is way to her and she is the only one who isn't surprised by his angry outburst. She can feel her stomach tightening in one huge nought but knows that she has no choice but is to have this conversation witch while without a doubt soon develop into another argument.

"Well?" Xander impatiently asks and deliberatively ignores her greeting.

"Well what?" says Buffy trying to stall the upcoming argument for as long as she can.

"Have you told Willow yet?" Growing more and more uncomfortable she diverts her eyes and Xander presses on lowering his voice so that nobody else can hear. "You know, how you're planning on helping the vampire who killed her boyfriend."

"Xander..." Buffy begins but then cuts herself of knowing that there is nothing she can say that will satisfy him.

"I'll take that as a no." He states in an emotional voice witch in totally unlike the angry outburst she was expecting. Hearing how betrayed he sounds she desperately wants to make him understand.

"You saw how upset she was yesterday. I can't tell her yet." She tries to explain but Xander just shakes his head saying, "That her best friend is stabbing her in the back you mean." His anger returning in full force.

"I will tell her. I'm just going wait a few days until she feels better." She says trying to keep her voice as reasonable as possible hoping to calm him.

But her words have the opposite affect as Xander starts getting more agitated. "Are you mental? Angel killed her boyfriend, she's never going to get over that." They look at each other for a long while until Xander continues the anger in his voice replaced with a cold cutting tone, "You're going to have to make a choice Buffy." Seeing the shattered expression on Buffy's face he stops for a second before saying his voice ice cold, "Willow or Angel."

"You're wrong." She answer trying to sound as assertive as she can not sure if she is trying to convince Xander or herself.

"We will just have to see about that now won't we?" He says before he turns and walks away leaving an devastated Buffy standing not even noticing the bell ringing. She's not sure how long she has been standing there when she hears Giles calling out to her. She turns and is faced with a very worried watcher.

"Buffy, is everything okay?" he asks his concern clear.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Buffy responds while nodding her head to reinforce her answer

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Right." She just then realizes that the corridors are empty but she doesn't make any attempt to move.

Trying to figure out what it is that she is so upset about Giles gently inquires, "Buffy. Did you tell Willow?" But Buffy is still lost in her own thoughts and doesn't answer him so he clarifies, "About Angel."

As she finally register Giles words she gives a low "No." in response.

Realizing that his concerns where valid he tries to persuade her, "Buffy you have to te..."

But before he can finish Buffy cuts him of with a short "I have to get to class." And before he has the chance to stop her she walks away.

"Buffy!" he yells after her but she just quicken her strides.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Okay that's all for today. Don't forget that you have to hand in your assignment at Friday at the latest" Jenny announce to her class just as the bell rings for lunch. As all the students quickly gets up hurrying to the cafeteria as if their lives depended on it she notices Willow still sitting in front of her computer starring at the blank screen. She hesitates for a second worrying about what Willow thinks about the fact that she had offered to restore Angel's soul. But when Willow still doesn't make any attempt to leave she feels that she has to say something to the girl so she softly asks, "Willow? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Willow answer still starring at the screen. But then she finally notices that the rest of the class has left and starts to get up.

"Listen If you don't feel like you can manage this weeks assignment I totally understand. And it's not like you have to worry about falling behind."

But Willow just shakes her head and gives her a small smile, "Thanks Ms Calendar, but I really just want to keep busy."

"Okay." she replies wanting to say something more to try and comfort the girl but not knowing what she could possibly say.

Willow gathers her books and starts moving towards the door but then she stops, "Ms Calendar."

"Yeah."

"I'm really glad that things are getting better between you and Giles." She says in a heartfelt tone.

Jenny swears she can feel her heart breaking that the girl would even care about such a thing at a time like this. "Thank you." Before she can say anything else however Giles enters the classroom. "Jenny I..." He stops dead in his track when he sees Willow there. "Oh... Hello, how are you... How are you?"

"I'm okay" She repeats again her tone of voice and body language telling a completely different story. "I should go to lunch." She adds after a short silence neither Jenny nor Giles knowing what to say, Jenny still feeling overwhelmed and Giles still reeling from the discovery that Willow doesn't know what is going on.

"Right. Yes. Of course." He eventually responds.

Jenny gives him a bewildered look as Willow leaves "Is something wrong?"

Giles waits until Willow is a safe distance away and closes the door before answering her, "Buffy hasn't told Willow, about the curse."

"What! Why?" Jenny exclaims instantly upset.

"I have no idea." He answers truthfully.

But that isn't good enough for Jenny who is starting to work herself up. Unfortunately for Giles he is the only one there in reach of her wrath. "Rupert she has to tell her." Jenny practically yells at him.

Getting frustrated that Jenny is getting angry he argues back, "I know!" Realizing that he isn't helping the situation he takes a deep breath to calm himself and repeats in a much gentler voice. "I know."

"Are we still doing the ritual?" She asks trying unsuccessfully to keep the agitation out of her voice.

"I don't know? I tried to talk to Buffy but she..." He trails of. After a moment of consideration Giles goes over to her and once again he gently puts his hands on her shoulders. They look at each other intently for a moment before he leans down and gives her a long slow kiss. As they break apart and he sees Jenny's surprised expression he teasingly says, "I figured I should act quickly before Snyder storms in again." She rewards him with a bright smile witch soon spills out in genuine laughter.

He gives her a big smile in return as he says, "Listen, why don't you come buy the library after your last class? That way we can prepare everything if Buffy still wants us to do the ritual." Jenny nods. "Good." He gives her one last kiss before he leaves.


	5. Consequences

**AN:** First of I want to apologize that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, I just haven't had much time to write. On a second note I went back and looked at the previous chapters and realized that the length of each chapter has varieties a lot. I therefor decided to redo where I ended some of the chapters, as a result the first chapter as now been deviated in to two parts and the beginning of this chapter was earlier posted in chapter 3.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 5:** Consequences

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Later that day Giles and Jenny are in the library setting everything in preparation to do the ritual. They work in silence for the most part Giles giving Jenny concerned glances before he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jenny looks up at him surprised by the question. "I'm sure."

"You do understand that... channeling... such potent magic through yourself, it could..."

"I know Rupert." She interrupts his rambling and gives him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine."

Nothing else is said on that subject because just then Buffy walks in. She looks at them both uncertainly and then she notices all the things set up at the table. "You guys have everything you need?" she quickly asks hoping to avoid another discussion.

"All set." Jenny answer her.

Giles looks at the door behind her before tentatively asking, "Is Xander coming?"

Buffy gives a short "No." in response.

It's clear that Buffy doesn't want to talk about it put Giles feels that this conversation can't wait and presses on, "When do you plan to tell Willow?"

She gives him a pleading look put when he just stares back she reluctantly says, "I... I don't know."

He gives her an disapproving look and says, "You have to tell her." Seeing how guilty Buffy looks he softens his tone and sympathetically says, "It's not going to get any easier."

Desperately Buffy tries to defend her actions, "We don't even know if this is going to work. It's possible that there wont be anything to tell her." Giles gives her a helpless look but decides that there is no idea in pressuring her to much right know.

Seeing that Giles has given up for now Jenny intervenes, "Buffy, Rupert is right. You should tell Willow has soon as possible. She deserves to know."

Feeling frustrated and angry she gives Jenny a cold glare and bluntly says, "Funny you would say that. I mean, considering how long you where lying to all of us."

"Buffy!" Giles exclaims in shock.

But Jenny's temper as already gotten a hold of her and before she can stop herself she responds, "Perhaps considering how angry you got at me for lying you should think twice about not telling Willow the truth."

"Jenny please." Giles says trying to prevent the argument from going any further.

They both fall silent and stare each other down. It's Buffy who finally speaks saying challengingly, "Are you going to do the ritual or not?"

Giving up Jenny responds with a defeated, "Fine." She turns to Giles and asks, "You ready?"

"Yes." he answers and picks up a thick book lying on the table.

Jenny seats herself cross-legged on the table. Before her she has the Orb of Thesulah within a sacred circle surrounded by candles, bones and stones. She starts by casting some stones and then she gives Giles a nod to signal that he should proceed. Giles opens the book and reads, "Quod perditum est, invenietur." He then swirls incense into the air and Jenny starts incanting "Not dead nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call... Let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword..." She stops for a second feeling out of breath, "I call on..." She starts to pant.

"Jenny are you okay?" Giles ask concerned.

But then Jenny's head snaps back and she looks up with her eyes wide open. Then her head snaps back down and she stare into the Orb. She begins to chant steadily in Rumanian. "Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte."

"Is she okay?" Buffy worriedly asks but Giles just shrugs his shoulders in response his eyes steadily on Jenny.

"Nici mort, nici al fiintei... Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el." Suddenly the table starts to lurche hard. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!" "Acum!" The Orb for a brief moment and then goes dark. Jenny whole body suddenly relaxes and she looks around in momentarily confusion.

Giles is instantly at her side helping her of the table and in the nearest chair when her legs aren't capable of holding her upright. "Are you okay?" He asks in evident concern.

"Yeah, I think so." Jenny reassures him in a shaky voice.

"Did it work?" Buffy asks after a while hardly daring to hope.

It takes Jenny a second before she is able to answer her head still a little clouded, "I'm not sure. I think so."

Buffy study her closely before suddenly turning and heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Giles calls after her although he already knows the answer to his question.

"I have to find him." Buffy says the urgency clear in her voice.

"What if it didn't work?" Giles tries to reason with her but seeing her determined expression he realizes it's no use, "You shouldn't go alone."

"I have to. It's to dangerous for anybody else to go anyway." She stops and tries to decide what else to say, "Ms Calendar." When the other woman looks at her she says in a strained voice, "Thank you."

Giles looks as she leaves with mixed emotion. Deciding that it wont to any good to worry about it know he turns his attention to the woman next tom him. Seeing how exhausted she looks he helps her stand up and puts his arm around her waist to steady her. "Come on. I'm going to get you home."

"Hmm... I like the sound of that." Jenny says somehow managing her tone to sound both teasing and seductive at once.

Realizing what she is indicating Giles nervously starts to stutter, "Ah... yes, well..."

But Jenny just laughs. "Relax Rupert."

Giles decides that it is probably best if he just doesn't respond and leads her out of the school trying to hide the huge blush he can feel beginning to spread on his face.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The graveyard laid quiet and deserted as Buffy slowly made her way in the dark trying to hear any movement. All of a sudden she can sense someone moving behind her. Making sure she has a firm grip on her stake she turns around as calmly as she can manage careful not to let her face betray her anxiety. "Angelus" she says relieved that she manages to keep her voice strong.

At first he simply looks at her in confusion before letting out a weak "Buffy..."

At first she can only stare at him not daring to hope, eventually she manages to choke out, "Angel?" She takes a careful step towards him but then comes to a halt afraid that he is going to either bolt or go to attack. She stands and looks at him for what feels like a eternity, seeing the pain reflected in his eyes and she realizes the truth, "You're back". The next second she's thrown herself across the space separating them into his arms clinging to him as if she'd never let go.

"Buffy, what happened?"

She draws back to look at him trying to find the words, "You... You lost you're soul. And you..." She stops herself not knowing how to tell him all the horrible things that had happened.

"Buffy I'm so sorry."

"Angel It wasn't you're fault." She immediately replies

Buffy tries to stop him as he starts to pull away but he holds up his arms to ward her of while trying to make sense of all the confusion, "Why... why am I back? I mean how?"

"Ms Calendar, she preformed the ritual to give you back you're soul."

"Ms Calendar?" He repeats feeling even more confused.

Buffy takes a step towards him but stops when he starts to back away from her. "She's a gypsy, from the Kalderash clan, she..." She trails of as see realizes that she has lost his attention. "Angel?" Seeing that he's still in a daze she decides that the best thing for right now was to take him back to her house. His first impulse is to refuse her request but realizing that he doesn't have any clue what else do to he decides to go with her. They slowly make their way towards Buffy's house Angel making sure to keep some distance between them. In a stroke of luck Joyce isn't home. They go upstairs and Angel takes a long look around Buffy's room feeling somewhat comforted by the familiar surroundings. Feeling his head starting to clear he tries to remember what has happened.

In the mean time Buffy keeps quiet restraining herself from pouring her heart out to him not wanting to push him. But then suddenly she notices that his face has taken on a fare away expression, as if he's remembering something. She holds her breath until he utters the words she somehow knew was coming.

"Did I... Did I kill Oz?"

"Angel it wasn't you're fault." She repeats again desperate to try and make him understand that he can't blame himself. "There wasn't anything you could have done." R "Angel please listen to me."

Feeling himself starting to panic the only thing he can think of is to get out of there, as far away as possible. "No. No! I can't I... I have to go."

"Go?"

"I have to get out of here." And before she can react he jump out through the window glass shattering everywhere.

She is not sure how long she stood there, it could have been seconds or several hours. She's broken out of her ? as she hear the front door open and her mother announcing that she's home. She listens as her mother walks up the stairs but doesn't answer when she calls out asking if she's still awake. Instead she makes her way over to the bed and gets under the covers not even bothering to take her clothes of. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the breeze coming from the broken window. It's not long before she falls into a restless sleep.

When she wakes up it's still dark outside but she can feel him standing there. Quickly she reaches out and turns on the bedside lamp. She sees him standing there watching her and for a second she's scared that it was all a dream, that he was there to kill her. Before she can say anything he speaks up his voice rough, "I have to go back."

Still groggy from sleep she shakes her head trying to clear it, "Back? Back to where?"

"To the warehouse. To Spike and Drusilla."

Immediately the dread starts building up in her again and she forcefully exclaims, "You can't."

"I have to Buffy." He says defeated.

"They will kill you." She tries to reason with him, desperate to make him see that he can't do this.

"No they won't. They have no idea my soul has been restored." He knows that she is not going to agree with him, but as he has already made his mind up so he tries to explain to her. "Buffy this may be the only way to stop them."

But in that moment she doesn't care about any of that. All she cares about is to have Angel back safe and sound and she knows their is no way she can let him do this. "No. No! It is to dangerous."

"Buffy I have to do something. I can't just... I have to do something."

Suddenly realizing that he isn't listening to her objections she pleads with him, "Angel please..."

He looks at her in silence for a moment before quietly saying, "I'm sorry Buffy." And in the next instance he jumps out the window once again.

"Angel!" She yells after him as she runs to the window but it is to late, he's already gone.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I'm fine" Jenny tells him for what feels like the hundredth time as they enter her apartment.

"Are you sure?" He asks again still sounding concerned clearly not convinced by her reassurance.

"Yes I'm sure. Really I'm just a little tired."

"Well that's only to be expected. You've... channeled some very dark powers."

Deciding that a change in topic is in order Jenny asks, "Do you want some coffee?" as she heads towards the kitchen but before she can make it further than to the threshold Giles quickly interrupts her, "Why don't you let me do that."

Deciding that it's best to just humor him she answer, "Okay. Thanks."

Giles makes his way in to the kitchen and Jenny stands at the doorway watching him while he brews the coffee. She can't help feeling amused by how nervous he seems by her scrutiny. After what feels like an eternity to Giles the coffee is finally ready. "Here you go." He says while he gives her a cup, Jenny gives him a coy smile before she takes a sip of her coffee trying to ignore the heaps of sugar he has added.

Standing there Giles all of a sudden comes to the conclusion that he has to tell her what he has been trying to say for the last two days and the words start pouring out of him. "Listen Jenny... there is something I have wanted to tell you for... well for a while know. And this time I don't want there to be any interruptions."

"Sounds important." She gently teases him trying to break him out of whatever worries that seems to have surrounded him. But all he answers in return is a serious, "It is."

"Okay." Seeing that this isn't the right time to tease him she leads him in to the living room. They sit down on the large comfortable couch and Jenny puts down her cup on the table the coffee now completely forgotten. Seeing how nervous he looks she reaches out and grasp his hand.

Encouraged by the gentle gesture he begins, "Jenny." He takes a deep breath before saying the word that he'd been longing to say for the past three days, "I love you."

She can't help her impulse to give him a smug smile while saying as nonchalant as she can, "I know." But then her expression goes serious, "I love you to."

It was impossible to tell who moved first but in the next moment they where looked in a passionate kiss. Jenny breaks away from the kiss long enough to ask, "Bedroom?"

Giles gets a mischievous look in his eyes and start kissing her neck as he asks in a low sultry voice, "You still tired?"

Jenny gives a heartfelt laugh as she answer, "No." And after that, well lets just say that there wasn't much time for talking.


	6. Lost In Translation

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 6:** Lost In Translation

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After getting over the worst of the shock Buffy tried to go to sleep, she really did but it was simply impossible with all the million thoughts running through her head. After an hour lying in bed tossing and turning she comes to the conclusion that she simply can't wait she has to talk to Angel as soon as possible. She was far from ready to give up, there had to be something she could do or say to convince him not to go back to that Spike and Drusilla. After making her way out the broken window as quiet as possible she started making her way towards the cemetery. She had no idea if he would go there but since she didn't know where else to look this was her best shot.

It wasn't until she entered the cemetery that the revelation came to her that he might have already gone back to the warehouse. What if that was the case, was there any way she would be able to get a hold of him. Or what if his cover had already been blown. They could be torturing or killing him right this moment. She almost turned and ran right there but was able to get a hold of herself. There was no reason to suspect that something had happened to him. He probably wasn't even at the warehouse yet and even if he was her bursting in wouldn't accomplice anything. Except maybe getting them both killed.

She stops dead in her tracks as she hears someone grunting a few yards ahead of her. She slowly starts making her way to where the noise came from making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. But coming closer she can see that the noise was coming from two dark figures digging up a grave. Getting even closer she can clearly see that it's two vampires their fangs illuminated by the moonlight. She reaches for her stake while quietly making her way towards them. At first both of them are to busy digging to notice her but just as she is about to strike one of them looks up and notices her and shouts out "Hey!"

As the other vampire quickly turns around she makes a swing and stakes him in the chest and he instantly turns to dust. At the same time the other vampire makes a lung at her, she is able to block the first punch but the other hits her straight in the face and she gets knocked to the ground somewhat surprised at the force of the blow. Before he can attack again how ever she is able to get in a good kick knocking him down. Quickly she jumps and straddles him while keeping her stake in a steady grip aimed right at his heart.

"What where you doing? What are you looking for?" she angrily demands to know.

"What is it to you?" He asks calmly not seeming at all worried.

"What have vampires turned in to simple grave digging thieves now?"

That comment seems to get to him and he shouts out, "Listen, it's my fucking amulet!"

"What amulet?" She asks suddenly intrigued that this seem to have been more than a random grave plundering.

But before she can get an answer Buffy feels something hard hitting her in the back of the head making her fall to the ground once again. "Let's get out of here!" She hears a female voice shouting and she is vaguely aware of the vampire she was fighting getting to his feet and hearing them running away. After a minute of gathering her wits she gets up her head filling like it's about to explode. She looks around the graveyard looking for any sign of the two vampires but the cemetery is completely empty.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

More than a few students turned their heads as Giles entered the school that morning. Not only was the normally subdued librarian smiling a very goofy smile, but he was actually whistling. Giles himself didn't take any notice to the fact that the whole school seemed to be watching him as he made his way to the library, he was way to caught up in his on happiness to care. Entering the library he finds Buffy sitting at the table with several books spread out. She looks up as she hears him come in.

"Buffy" He exclaims happily, his surprise at seeing her there reading for what might be the first time not dampening his currently blissful state in the slightest.

"Hey." Is the only answer she is able to give him momentarily stunned by his cheerful demeanor. "You seem pretty pleased this morning?"

"Ah, yes w-well..." He answer while trying to come up with a good change of topic. "Was-s there something you wanted? How did it, it go last night?"

"I went to the graveyard and I saw to vampires digging up this grave. I was able to stake one of them but while I was trying to get the other one to tell me what they where after another vampire hit me from behind, they where both able to get away before I could stop them."

"Are you alright?" He asks instantly concerned.

"I'm fine. But I was able to find out that they where looking for some kind of an amulet. I've been reading in this book that some amulets can be the source of great powers if they are used in rituals."

"Yes, but Buffy..." he tries to interrupt her rambling.

"Giles this could be important. I'm going to go back to the cemetery again tonight and see who's grave they where digging up, maybe that could tell us something about which amulet they where after."

"Yes, that's all well and good but, but how else did it go last night? Did-d you find Angel?" Seeing how Buffy all of a sudden seems to be refusing to meet his gaze he starts feeling apprehensive. "Buffy, did the ritual work?"

"The ritual?!" They suddenly hear Xander saying loudly enough to be heard over the sound of the doors closing behind them. Giles turns around to find a very angry looking Xander standing there. Xander however hardly seems to notice Giles presence at all, his gaze his focused only on Buffy. "So you did it. Why am I not surprised?" He says his voice full of sarcasm, "So how did it go? Got your boyfriend back did you?"

"No!" Buffy angrily interrupts him. Seeing Xander standing their looking at her radiating anger she can't bring herself to tell the truth and have to defend herself again. Coming to a decision she braces herself and says, "It didn't work. He didn't get his soul back." It took all the strength she had to not look away as she lied right to their faces.

"Are you sure?" Giles carefully asks.

"Yeah. I'm sure" She answers suppressing the urge to tell him what really happened.

"Buffy I'm sorry." The heartfelt declaration is to much for her to bear and she as no choice but to look away afraid that she's going to break down any moment.

But then Xander speaks his voice as hard as steel, "I'm not. On the contrary, I'm glad to hear it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Buffy shoots back repeating his earlier comment.

"N-now listen," Giles tries to interrupt them but Buffy has had enough.

"I have to get to class."

"Buffy!" Giles calls after her but she doesn't answer. As the doors close behind her he directs a displeased look at Xander who exclaims in an annoyed tone, "What?" before he also walks out of the library leaving a now distraught Giles.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hey," Jenny said brightly as she entered the library later that afternoon. Giles looked up from the new books he was inspecting and could feel his mood improve rapidly at the sight of her. "Missed you." She declares as she leans forward and gives him a soft kiss. Sensing his distraction she draws back. "What's wrong?"

"The ritual didn't work."

Jenny unconsciously takes a step back from him in surprise, "What?"

"Angels soul wasn't restored."

Her initial reaction has her absolutely stunned. She had been almost positive that the translation of the curse had been correct, plus she knew she had felt the magic pouring through her. There was no way she could have mistaken that. Consequently, her second reaction his one of definite denial, "That's not possible. It should have worked, I felt it work." She tries to convince him but she gives up when she sees his resigned expression. "Well fine, we will just try again."

"Jenny t-there is no point, if it didn't work the first time it won't work now." Giles attempts to reason with her.

But there was no way she was willing to throw in the towel now. There had to be some sort of explanation why it hadn't worked, "Maybe we did it wrong, or maybe their was something wrong in the translation."

"Even if that's true which isn't very likely it's way to dangerous."

"Isn't it at least worth a try?" She asks perplexed that he seems to have given up.

"No I-I don't think it is. You where exhausted after we did the ritual yesterday, doing it again could drain you completely. Besides it's v-very dangerous channeling that kind of magic, way to much can go wrong." He pleads with her to understand. "Jenny I know you wanted to help, but it's not worth it at the risk of you getting hurt." Seeing that she's finally starting to listen to him he closes the distance between them and gathers her into his arms before continuing, "We tried, it didn't work, we just have to accept that."

Jenny let her hands roams up his chest wrapping them around his neck and pulls him closer for another kiss. They where both to wrapped up in each other to notice when Xander, Cordelia and Willow walk in, that is until Cordelia speaks, "Eww! Isn't there some kind of rule against teachers smooching each other on school grounds?"

"If there isn't there should be, you're gonna give me nightmares." Xander agrees.

"Was there something you wanted?" Giles sharply asks as he lets go of Jenny not at all sharing their amusement.

It's Willow who answers him, "I thought maybe Buffy would be here, she told me about those vampires from last night and I promised her I'd help her find out who's grave they where digging up."

"What vampires?" Jenny asks.

"I'll tell you about it later." Giles tells her before responding to Willow, "I-I haven't seen Buffy since this morning."

A little worried Willow say, "I should give her a call. Giles can I borrow your phone?"

"Yes, yes of course." He answers but Willow is already heading for the office. Waiting until the door closes behind her Jenny asks, "I take it she still doesn't know?"

"No." Giles simply answers.

Suddenly the fact that the ritual hadn't worked was the last thing on her mind. She understood that this must all be very hard for Buffy, but Willow still had a right to know what was going on. And if Buffy wasn't prepared to tell her then somebody else would have to, it was a mystery to her that Xander hadn't already. He had seem perfectly willing to do so before, "Well shouldn't somebody tell her?" She asks them clearly thinking that the answer is obvious.

"It, it really is Buffys responsibility to-o tell and she doesn't seem to eager to do it." Giles tell her.

"She has a right to now." She argues.

"If the ritual had worked I would agree with you. But it d-didn't and telling her now could only hurt her. S-so unless Buffy decides to tell her I don't think we should."

Before Jenny can object again Cordelia jumps in, "I think Giles is right, I mean nobody wants to know their friends have been stabbing them in the back. Just look how angry everybody got at you," she says to Jenny in an attempt to be helpful.

"I agree." Xander says surprising everyone. Jenny don't think she could have been any more shocked if he had told them he was planning on joining the math club. Seeing their confusion he explains himself, "Willow doesn't need to deal with this right now. Besides like Giles said the ritual didn't work so there was really no harm done."

"I can't believe this." Jenny says in disbelief.

Before anyone can say anything else Willow comes out of the office effectively silencing them. She doesn't seems to notice anything unusual however, "I talked to Buffy. She said her mother had grounded her, something about a broken window." Expecting some kind of response but seeing that she won't be getting one she goes on, "Anyway, she suggested we all meet her tomorrow to see what we can find out about this amulet."

"Well you can count me out," Cordelia says when it becomes apparent that nobody else is going to speak. "I have an appointment to get my hair done tomorrow. And I really don't fancy going to school on a Saturday."

"Well what do you say we all go to the Bronx to celebrate the end of another week of school?" Xander asks, in an up beat tone directing the question at Cordelia while putting an arm around her waist. Then he looks at Jenny and Giles and says, "You two old people can come if you want to."

"No thank you."

"Suit yourselves. Willow?"

Willow gives him a small smile but shakes her head, "You guys go, I think I'm going to call it an early night."

Xander is just about to tell her that they can drop her of on their way but before he gets the chance Jenny jumps in releasing that this was the perfect time to get to talk to Willow alone, "Need a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks Ms Calendar."

Jenny looks over at Giles not quite meeting his gaze knowing he won't be happy about this, "I'll come back in a little while, you're going to stay here a bit longer right?"

"Yes." He directs a concerned look at Willow before stepping closer to Jenny and whispering, "Jenny, you shouldn't tell her."

She takes a deep breath ignoring his request before asking the young girl, "You ready?"


	7. Keeping Up Appearances

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7:** Keeping Up Appearances

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The drive to Willow's house was spent mostly in silence. Jenny makes a few attempts to try and get the girl to talk, without much success. As it where Jenny's attempts at conversation was hardly shrewd, but right now she was to caught up in her own dilemma of whatever to do as Rupert wanted or tell Willow the truth.

As they come to a stop outside the Rosenberg's Residence she comes to the conclusion that she can't let the girl leave without at least trying to comfort her. "Listen Willow, I understand you probably want to be left alone right now and it might be hard to talk about what happened. I just want you to know that if you do need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

That earns her what seems to be a genuine smile. "Thanks Ms Calendar, I really appreciate that. And I want to say I'm sorry, about all of us being so hard on you before. And I want you to know that I don't blame you. I consider you, we all consider you part of the group and a really good friend."

"About that..." Jenny tries to interrupt her no longer caring about Rupert's warning not to say anything.

But Willow doesn't pay heed to the interruption. "Please let me finish, It feels really good to know I have friends that I can depend on right now. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for all you guys. I'm really grateful." Felling better to have gotten all that off her chest she asks, "I'm sorry, what where you going to say?"

Realizing that Rupert was right and that telling her the truth now would only hurt her she says, "Just that, I consider you a good friend to."

Willow gives her another genuine smile. "Thanks for the lift. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the library."

"Yeah, absolutely," Jenny answers trying to sound upbeat.

"Bye," she says as she gets out of the car. She gives Jenny a small wave before making her way up the driveway. Trying to shake of the quilt she's feeling Jenny starts the car and heads back towards the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Giles was in an indignant state, pacing back and forth waiting for Jenny to return to the library worried that she would have told Willow the truth. To be fair to her, she had never made any sort of promise that she wouldn't and he could clearly see why she would think Willow should know. But if it was one thing he had learned during his years as a watcher, especially as Buffy's watcher, it was that meddling in the slayers personal affairs could have very dire results.

His thoughts are interrupted when Jenny finally walks trough the door, but judging by the look on her face he guesses that things wasn't about to become any reins his first impulse to grill her about what happened since the last thing he wants is to cause another argument between them, especially now that things where going so well. "You told Willow," he says more stating a fact than asking a question.

"No."

"N-No?" Giles asks in honest surprise.

"I was going to but... I couldn't. You where right, she needs her friends right now and telling her would only make her feel like she has no one to turn to."

"But you're still upset," he adds noticing her detached expression. "Why?"

"Because when she finally does finds out she's going to feel betrayed."

"Is this about... the way that, that we all treated you when we found out?" he carefully inquires remembering Cordelias remark earlier.

"I guess, sort of. Don't get me wrong you had every right to be mad at me, but I didn't tell you the truth because I thought it was the right thing to do. Just like you think it's right not to tell Willow. And it probably is but, when the truth comes out that won't matter."

"You're right. We haven't talked much about that but I-I want you to now that I'm really sorry about the way I treated you."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Yes I do..." he argues but before he can say anything else she cuts him off, "No, you had a right to be upset."

"Y-Yes well, erm, still I-I took it to far and I know I hurt you I was just, mostly I was just upset, and-d worried that... everything had been a lie and that... y-you didn't really care-e about me." His tone, and the expression of pain of his face was almost to much for Jenny to endure.

"No, Rupert I never lied about my feelings for you," she urgently insists.

"I know." Seeing how upset his revelation has made her he tries to reassure her, "Really Jenny I do know that now."

She reaches out and start stroking his arm lightly. "Rupert I need you to listen to me. Everything that happened between us was real. I had no idea that you where the Watcher until you told me, and I wasn't ordered to befriend you and if my family had known they would have been furious with me. I didn't even know that you guys knew Angel before that night when the Master tried to open the Hellmouth. After that I spent the entire summer trying to convince myself to stay away and I knew I shouldn't let myself get closer to you but, I just couldn't help myself."

"I understand," he says his voice soothing. "Trust me, I couldn't doubt that, not after everything you've done to try and set things right."

"I had to correct the mistakes I'd done."

"I understand. But you weren't the only one who made mistakes. I know I hurt you and for that I am eternally sorry." As she steps closer he enfolds her in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head as he cradled her against him. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too," she murmurers into his chest. When they finally pull apart Jenny suddenly notices all the books lying on the table. "What's all this?"

"I was looking for some sort of information about the vampires Buffy ran in to yesterday. Unfortunately I don't have a clue of where to look, or for what for that matter."

"What exactly happened?"

"Buffy came across a couple of vampires digging up a grave, she staked one but the other two managed to get away. All she knew was that they where apparently looking for some kind of amulet."

"What would a vampire need an amulet for? Aren't they usually used for protection?"

"Yes," he exclaims instantly excited to further relate on the subject, "it's not something common in the underworld, although there as been a few incidents where amulets have been used in rituals to communicate with demons." He hands her a book the centrespread showing a hideous looking demon as he adds as an afterthought, "Rather unpleasant prospects, especially if..." he trails of not sure if he wants to finish that thought.

"If what?"

"Well it..." he hesitates again but at the slightly impatient look Jenny gives him he continues, "It did occur to me that these vampires might be, connected, to Angelus."

"And if they are?" she prods not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"Well Angel has a history of being" he struggles for a moment to come up with an appropriate word before settling on, "atrocious. If he his the one looking for this amulet then the consequences could be catastrophic."

"I have a pretty good idea of what you mean," she breaks him of.

"Oh... right, of course."

"So did you find anything useful?"

"Well no I, I'm afraid that I don't have much to go one." That and he hadn't been able to concentrate. "Maybe I can find out something when we know who's grave it was."

Deciding to drop the discussion for now she seductively asks him, "So, you're all done here for tonight?"

"Yes I guess so."

"Excellent! Your place or mine?" she asks giving him her best 'cat got the milk' smile. And just like that, Giles good mood from this morning returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even do Angel had been definite in his decision to go back to the warehouse he had been in an to emotional state to do so directly. He knew Spike would be suspicious of him being gone for so long but there was no way he would have been able to hide the fact that he had his soul back. He couldn't risk slipping up, especially with Spike still being so suspicious and watching his every move just waiting for him to make a mistake.

So he had spent the day hiding in the cellar of an old abandoned house, trying to prepare for going back to the warehouse. Truth be told he wasn't completely sure he would be able to pull it of, if he would be able to repress the guilt and despair that was threatening to overwhelm him. There was a small part of him that wished he hadn't been cursed again, that Buffy would have just staked him. Of course he hadn't been able to tell Buffy this, she was enough upset about things as it was.

As he'd predicted, the moment he entered the warehouse he heard Spikes cutting voice calling out, "Where the hell have you been?"

Making sure his face reveals nothing but contempt he sneers in response, "Hunting." He was hoping that the less information he volunteered the better chance he would have that his long absence wouldn't cause to much speculation.

"Must have been quite a feast," Spike points out, obviously expecting some sort of explanation. When Angel doesn't offer one he changes the subject, "Well why you where out lollygagging, I have actually been doing some important work."

"Yeah, like what? You're usefulness his pretty limited these days," Angel answers gesturing towards the wheelchair not having to fake the scorn in his voice.

If it was one thing he wouldn't have to pretend about it was the hostility between him and Spike. For a moment he thinks that this might go easier than he originally thought. An assessment that his shattered as Spike announces, "I've been figuring out a way to get rid of the slayer once and for all."

Careful not to let his worry show he frowns deciding that mockery might be the best approach and says, "You might not want to be to sure about that, seeing how all you're other attempts have failed."

"You're one to talk," Spike is quick to remind him.

"Oh but this is good Angel, really really good," Drusilla interrupts them, her words full of anticipation.

"What is it?" Angel asks, making sure to direct the question at Drusilla.

But it's Spike who answers him, "We have decided to keep this under wraps for now."

"It's a surprise," Drusilla adds giggling.

"I don't like surprises."

"My, my, why so impatient?" Spike questions, clearly enjoying having the upper hand.

"Just tell me!" Angel snaps.

"Oh don't worry. I'll tell you," Spike says in a oddly comforting tone, before giving a humorless laugh, "Eventually."

Growling in frustration Angel walks away. He needed to come up with a discreet way to get them to tell him what was going on. They wouldn't question him getting angry, it was common for him and Spike to try and upstage each other, but he had to be careful not to let them see his anxiety.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had all agreed to meet in the library at noon the next day. Buffy purposely arrived a little earlier in hopes of finding Giles alone. She had laid awake most of the night feeling guilty for not having told the truth about Angel. She still wasn't ready for Xander and Willow to find out dreading their reactions, but she had come to a decision, she should tell Giles as soon as possible. When she first walks in it seems as if the library is empty, but then Giles steps out of is office, "Ah, Buffy, hello."

"Hey." She looks questioningly around the library, "Is anyone else here?"

"Uh, no, not yet."

She nervously starts wringing her hands as she sits down at the table, Giles takes a seat opposite her. "I need to talk to you," she begins not sure how to proceed. "About yesterday... about Angel."

"Oh," Giles sighs in resignation and looks directly at her. "Listen, Buffy, I think I know what you want to talk about."

"You do?"

"Yes. When you told me about the vampires you encountered, it occurred to me that Angel is most likely involved."

"No, Giles, that isn't w..."

She caught off suddenly by Cordelia exclaiming, "Well I hope you're all happy."

They both turn to look at her in surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about?" Buffy asks, more than a little annoyed to have been interrupted.

Cordelia however doesn't acknowledge Buffy's clear irritation and proceeds to inform them of her current complaint, "Well after my appointment at the saloon was cancelled, I phoned all my friends and every single one already had plans for the day."

"And this is our fault because?" Buffy sarcastically asks.

"Well at a time like this, I should at least be able to spend time with my boyfriend. But he had already promised to help you research dead people, witch is so not how I wanted to spend my weekend."

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Cordelia. The next time I run in to a vampire, I'll ask them to start working around your schedule."

"Yes, well," Giles quickly breaks in wanting to stop the confrontation before it gets out of hand, "Perhaps we should get started, the others should be here soon."

"Fine," Buffy finally relents, it didn't seem like she had any other choice but to postpone this conversation for now.


	8. Crown Street 13

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8:** Crown Street 13

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short while later everybody was gathered around the table in the library and Buffy was filling them in on what she had found out, "I went back to the cemetery this morning, the grave belonged to a George Reynolds. Willow could you look him up on the computer?"

"Sure." A long and slightly uncomfortable silence followed the only sound was Willow's fingers tapping against the keys, "Found him. It says here he died 8 months ago of a heart attack."

Buffy frowned. "That's weird. If he's been dead for eight months why would they wait so long before digging him up."

"Maybe they just found out he had the amulet?" Willow suggested.

"It's a possibility. However it doesn't really help us," Giles pointed out. "We need to know exactly what amulet they where looking for if we are going to find out what they need it for."

"Well there is one obvious solution to this." Xander said looking at them all in expectation, when all he receives in return is confused stares he elaborates, "Well the vampire was looking for it in his grave right?"

"You mean we should dig him up?" asked Willow

"Eww!" Cordelia abruptly exclaimed giving her boyfriend a disgusted look.

"Well no, not exactly we just... dig up the grave, get the amulet and then we dig it back down," explained Xander while shrugging his shoulders.

"You can't be serious," Jenny said, glaring.

"Why not? We've dug up graves before," Xander reasoned.

"I don't think the situation costs for such drastic actions just yet," Giles interrupted. "Our first priority should be to try and find the vampires who where looking for the amulet."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Buffy wondered, her brow furrowing in confusion. She was trying her best to focus on the subject at hand but found it increasingly hard to do so. At first the thought of some new vampires to deal with had actually been uplifting but when Giles had made that comment about them probably being involved with Angel her optimism had quickly died. How was she ever going to stop thinking about him when he was constantly intertwined in her life.

"Well the quickest way would probably be if you could get a hold of a vampire and try to get some information, vampires digging up graves is bound to catch some attention," Giles said while looking at her worriedly as she seems to be spacing out.

"Okay. Actually I think I might know someone who would probably know," Buffy answered her attempts of trying not to think of Angel at once gone from her mind at the thought of seeing him again.

"Oh, well good, then we can go out on patrol tonight and..."

Buffy quickly interrupts him, "That's okay Giles, no offence but it might go quicker if I go on my own." As soon as the words are out of her mouth she almost regrets them, she had already decided to tell Giles the truth and patrol would have been the perfect opportunity to speak with him in private. However her desire to see Angel was enough to overrode her guilty conscience at the moment.

"Oh-h all right, but in that case I want you to come here tomorrow, you're training has been neglected for far to long."

"Fine," Buffy muttered, it was probably the best deal she was going to get.

"Good," Giles approved.

"Does that mean we get to go?" Xander abruptly asked while leaping from his chair with a hopeful smile.

"What? Oh yes, yes go."

"Peachy. I'll let you know what I find out," said Buffy, also standing up.

"Please do a-and be careful," Giles added.

"Come on you guys, let's leave before he changes his mind," said Xander hurrying towards the door with Cordelia closely following. Buffy waits for Willow to shut down the computer and join her before following them out.

"They seamed to be in a pretty good mood considering," Jenny commented. "Maybe things while actually get back to normal soon."

"One can always hope."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once again Buffy found herself in the Sunnydale cemetery looking for Angel, after leaving the library Xander has suggested that they should all go get some pizza, not feeling up to socializing Buffy had tried to decline but Willow had persuaded her to go along with them. And to her surprise she had a great time and it had almost seemed like nothing had really changed. The time had flown by and before she knew it was almost dark outside and Willow had reminded her she had to go out and look for vampires breaking her new found relief.

When Giles had first suggested she try and get information about this mystery amulet it had seemed like a great opportunity to talk to Angel, he could hardly blame her for contacting him about a possible threat. It wasn't until she had gone in search for him that she realized she had no way of getting in contact with him. It was to risky for her to seek him out at the warehouse, she had tried his old apartment but the place was completely deserted, clearly he hadn't returned there since the morning after they... no, she refused to let herself think about that.

Since she couldn't get in touch with Angel she decided to simply to as Giles suggested and find a vampire and try go get some information, but after walking through the graveyard for the second time and only coming in contact with a newly raised vampire she was just about to give up for the night and go home before her mother would start getting worried when a rustling in the nearby bushes catches her attention. With her luck it wouldn't be surprising if it turned out to be a cat or something but it was worth checking out.

As she slowly made her way forward she could feel a presence behind her, before she was able to strike she hears a familiar voice whispering, "Buffy, it's me."

Losing her iron grip on her stake she slowly turns around trying to calm her racing heart. "Angel. I was just lo..."

"We have to talk, it's important."

She's momentarily thrown of by his cold voice and distant body language, "Yeah, I-I actually need to talk to you too."

"Not here, someone could see us," he warns her while anxiously looking around to see that they haven't been spotted. "There is an abandoned house at the end of Crown Street, number thirteen, meet me there in ten minutes." Before she has a chance to respond he turns and quickly walks away disappearing into the darkness.

It takes her a moment to process his abrupt departure, she starts making her way towards the road trying desperately to shake the feeling of dread. He wanted to talk to her in private, that had to be a good sign. Maybe he had even realized how foolish his plan to spy at Spike and Drusilla really was. Her rational side however doubted it, if he had there wasn't any reason for him to be so distant.

After walking for a while completely lost in her thoughts she realized she had reached her destination, the house was located at the end of an blind alley and the big threes and overgrown bushes made it mostly secluded from the other houses on the street. The house was rather small but had a large yard that Buffy imagined had been really beautiful at some point. There was a large wooden porch at the front of the house and an old rotten stairway leading up to it. As she walked up to the door she could see that red paint was falking off and that a big part of the porch sealing had fallen down. The front door was already partly open and it looked like it was in danger of falling of at any moment, she carefully opens it and steps inside.

It takes her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dark, the windows are thirty that the moonlight doesn't shine through. She sees a large room that probably was a living room once upon a time, except for a fireplace and some old curtains that looks like they used to be white the room is completely empty. She steps further into the room and coughs as a result of all the dust laying thick across the floor.

"Buffy, over here," she hears Angel call out.

She sees him standing at a door frame across the room, he waves for her to follow him. As she reaches the door she sees a flight of stairs leading down to what she assumes is the basement. As she makes her way down the thought crosses her mind that this could be some sort of trap but she determinedly pushes it away. The basement turns out to be in much better shape then the rest of the house, there is a light shining bright in the ceiling and it's much warmer than the rest of the house. There is an large wooden table and an old couch that had clearly seen better days but still seemed useable.

After looking around the room her eyes finally landed on Angel, they stand like that for a moment just looking at each other before Buffy tentatively asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered in a hard tone. "Spike and Drusilla... they don't suspect anything."

"Good."

He studied her for a moment seeming uncertain all of a sudden before he blurted out, "Spike told me had found a way to... to get ride of you. He wouldn't tell me how, I'm going to try and get him to tell me exactly what he has planed. Until I find out more you should probably keep your eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

Buffy couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had sought her out to talk about Spike. "Well as it happens something out of the ordinary has already happened, that's why I was looking for you tonight. To see if you knew anything," she replied hoping to hide her disappointment.

"About what?" he asked warily.

"Uh, the other night when I was out... I came across three vampires digging up a grave."

"Grave robbers?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Instantly her disappointment was replaced with relief, if Angel hadn't heard about the amulet it was possible the vampires wasn't connected to him or Spike. "One of them said he was looking for an amulet, Giles is worried that there is something in the works. Do you think they could be working for Spike?"

"I'd say that's a good guess, if Spike has gotten an amulet it probably has something to do with a demon," he says going over his conversation with Spike to see if it all fit. "What happened to them? The vampires?"

"I staked one but the other two got away. They didn't get the amulet do."

"Are you sure?" he asked, instantly on alert. "It sounded like Spike already had it. When was this?"

"The day that..." she stops herself for some reason feeling hesitant about mentioning him getting his soul back, instead she says, "two days ago."

"That's the day before I talked to Spike, he probably thought they wouldn't have any problem retrieving it. How can you be sure they don't have it now?"

"Because they didn't have it when I fought with them and the grave hasn't been disturbed since then," Buffy explained, feeling indignant that he seemed to doubt her.

"All right, you need to get a hold of this amulet before Spike those."

She bites her tongue before she can say something rash, she then takes a deep breath before responding, "Think you can find out witch amulet it is and what he want's it for?"

"I can try," he offered.

"Okay," she said, all of a sudden feeling like she couldn't stand another minute of being in his company with him seeming so cold and distant. She has started to make her way back up the stairs when she hears him call out her name softly, despite her better judgement she felt her hope rise again as she slowly turns back towards him.

"If you find anything and need to get in touch with me you can leave a note down her on the table, I'll try to check in regularly. Just make sure that no one sees you go in here."

Immediately her hope is dashed and she berates herself for being so gullible while trying desperately to hold back her tears. She managed to nod in agreement and give him a small smile before continuing up the stairs and hurrying out of the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Giles came down the stairs and saw Jenny sitting at her computer, he smiled at the memory of his own surprise when Jenny had told him that there where computers you could take with you and use almost everywhere. He made his way towards the kitchen while at the same time asking Jenny, "Do you want eggs for breakfast?"

Totally absorbed in what she was reading she starts at the sound of his voice, "I'm sorry, what?"

Giles held up the frying pan and repeated, "Do you want eggs?"

Shaking her head vigorously Jenny turned her focus back to the computer whilst saying, "Oh no we don't have time for that, we'll just have to pick something up on the way."

Giles came to an abrupt stop in his motion to take out the eggs from the refrigerator and looks at her in confusion, "The way? The way to where?"

"Were going to visit George Reynolds widow," she states matter-of-factly as she shuts down the computer.

"We are? Why?"

She gives him a amused smile and explains, "To ask her about the amulet, chances are she still has it. I mean why would a guy be buried with an amulet?"

Giles had to admit that it made a lot of sense and he was a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it himself. "Have you talked to this woman?"

"No... that's why were going to see her remember," Jenny reasoned, feeling her patience starting to run out.

"So are we just going show up at her doorstep," he wondered, doubtful that this woman would want to share information about her late husbands personal effects with two complete strangers.

"Pretty much."

"Can't we have breakfast first?" he tried to persuade her.

"No, we don't know how long it will take and you're meeting Buffy in an hour." Shaking her head at him Jenny grabs his hand at starts pulling him towards the door, "Come on, we can buy some doughnuts after were done."

"Doughnuts are not breakfast," Giles objected as he followed her out the door.


	9. Purpose Of Visit

**AN:** First of all I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update but here you finally have a new chapter and I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next one.

On a second note I am in need of a beta reader, first and foremost I need help with spelling and grammar since English isn't my first language but if someone (who is well familiar with the Buffy fandom) also wants to help out with the plot and characterization etc it would be greatly appreciated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9:** Purpose Of Visit

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, what are we suppose to say to this woman?" Giles asks worriedly as Jenny pulls her car to a stop outside the house where George Reynolds widow lives.

She can't help but smile at his anxiety and tries to assure him, "Rupert relax, I'm not planning on telling her that there are vampires digging up her husband's grave."

"That's a relief," he replies sarcastically. "But I'm still not sure..." he starts to explain but before he can finish Jenny his already out of the car. After a brief struggle to get out off the seatbelt he hurries after her. He catches up with her just as she reaches the front door.

"You ready?" she asks dramatically before ringing the doorbell.

"I just think we should at least have come up with a proper reason for being here first."

Jenny smirks, "So we'll just have to improvise."

Before Giles has the chance to protest again the door opens and they are greeted by a tall, fashionable dressed woman in her early fifties, she gives them a thin warily smile, "Hello."

"Hi, are you Sue Reynolds?" Jenny asks with a warm smile.

The women looks at them uncertainly, "Yes that's me. Are you with the police?"

"The police?" Giles exclaims in wonder.

The women seems to retreat at Giles sudden outburst and Jenny is quick to interrupt before she can shut the door in their faces, "No we're not, I'm Jenny Calendar and this is Rupert Giles, we where wondering if we could talk to you for a second, it's about your late husband, George Reynolds."

"Oh!" the woman exclaims in obvious surprise.

"We don't want to impose," Jenny is quick to add.

"Oh no, that's quite all right, please come in," she offers them but her tone is all but welcoming. She holds the door open for them to enter and then shows them into the living room. The house is impeccably clean and sparely furnished. She gestures for them to take a seat at the couch before inquiring, "Can I get you something to drink?"

They both shake their heads in response and Jenny answers, "No, thank you."

Mrs Reynolds sits down in front of them in a small beige armchair, she straightens her skirt and then clasps her hands tightly and gives them another forced smile as she asks, "Did you two know George?"

"No, no we didn't," Giles answers hesitantly not sure how they are going to approach the subject.

Seeing his hesitation Jenny steps in, "Mrs Reynolds this might seem like an odd question but did your husband own any sort of amulet?"

"Yes actually he did, why?" she asks politely but her posture becomes even stiffer and her knuckles turn white at her tight grasp.

"We where wondering if we could have a look at it?"

Her attempt at seeming unfazed is instantly shatters as she suddenly rises from her seat and shouts, "Why? Who are you people?"

Jenny and Giles are both momentarily thrown by her hostile behavior. Jenny rushes to try and come up with a plausible explanation, "I'm sorry Mrs Reynolds... Rupert and I are big antic collectors and we heard a rumor that Mr Reynolds owned an amulet that might have been an family heirloom from the a..." trying quickly to come up with a good name she notices a vase with tulips sitting on the coffee table, "the Tulip family," she finally blurts out.

Giles gives her a look that seems both amused and appalled but luckily Mrs Reynolds doesn't seem to be paying any attention to the name or Giles reaction, instead she gives a nervous laugh as she blushes and sits back down in obvious relief and rushes to explain, "Oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-o get so offensive. You see, somebody broke into the house yesterday."

"Oh God I'm sorry, if we had known..." Jenny apologizes.

"No that's quite all right. It's just gotten me a little paranoid that's all." The woman's posture is more relaxed but the smile she gives them still seems forced, "I take it this means the amulet would be worth a lot of money?"

"If it's authentic it could be," Jenny answers, trying to be as vague as possible.

"That's a shame. If I knew I wouldn't have soled it."

Giles instantly perks up at Jenny's side and joins in the conversation, "I'm sorry, you say you've soled the amulet?"

Mrs Reynolds looks at Giles in surprise for a moment before she blushes and stammers, "Well, ah... yes, a-a few months ago. I-I held a garage sale with some of-f... George's things."

"Do you know who bought it?" Jenny asks.

"I have no idea," Mrs Reynolds responds crisply, her posture once again stiffening.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your husband got the amulet from?" Giles inquires.

"It belonged to his grandfather, George never liked the amulet very much but it meant a lot to his grandfather and they where very close."

"Could you perhaps describe the amulet, that way we might be able to determine if it was authentic," he presses on.

Mrs Reynolds gives a long sigh before reluctantly answering, "Well I can't say I ever paid much attention to it, it was quite ugly to tell you the truth. It was round and shaped with swirl like patterns in silver and gold. Does that tell you anything?"

"I'm afraid we would need a more detailed description to determine its origin," he states trying not to let his disappointment show.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more assistant to you." she announces, rising up from her seat making it clear that their visit is over.

"We appreciate you took the time to speak to us. If you ever to find out who bought the amulet we would appreciate if you could give us a call. We both work at Sunnydale High you can reach us there."

Mrs Reynolds gives them another strained smile while lightly shaking her head. "Yes of course, but I really don't expect to see it ever again. It was nice meeting you both."

They have barely time to reply, "Goodbye," before the door closes.

They exchange a bewildered look as they make their way back to Jenny's car. After getting in the driver seat Jenny states, "Well, that was... weird."

"To say the least," Giles agrees, frowning. "If the amulet wasn't stolen then why did she get so upset when we asked about it?"

"I don't know. I also don't understand why she wants to know if it's worth something if she's not even interested in finding it. Not to mention that she almost threw us out of there. I guess this meeting wasn't much help huh? It actually seems to have made things even more confusing."

"Well we may not have found the amulet but the more information we have about it the better. You know that was a really good idea Jenny, finding George's widow."

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

He gives her a huge grin as he teasingly says, "By the way, the Tulip family?"

Jenny can't help but smile in response, "I panicked, it was all I could think of."

When Giles just continues to smile at her she shakes her head in resign, "We're going to be late."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy lets out a long sigh where she is sitting at the table in the library with a huge book open in front of her, "Giles this is impossible, there are too many amulets to count and almost half of them have swirl like patterns."

"Yes well, finding the right amulet will no doubt be quite a challenge but the good news is that silver and gold were very rarely used for amulets since it was so expensive and hard to get, so that should narrow our search down considerably. "

"Or it might narrow it down to nothing," Willow comments, "I've already gone through three books and I've only found one amulet made in gold, but that one had a picture of a lion in the middle."

"A yes that would be the amulet of Castrelli, it was used to worship an ancient sorcerer that would bring successful harvest in exchange for..." his rambling comes to an abrupt stop when he realizes that they are all staring at him impatiently, "well anyway it's clearly not what we are looking for."

"That's a shame, I think I would prefer it if Spike just wanted to grow crops," Buffy says in jest.

"You mean Spike and Angel," Xander is quick to add.

Buffy gives him a pleading look but before she can answer Willow once again steps in, "Xander, why don't you look in this book and see if you find anything."

Xander looks at the book he's been given titled Protection Against the Dark Arts and sighs, his anger momentarily forgotten as he mulls over being assigned to read through this momentous book.

Seeing that Xanders attention has been diverted the rest of the people in the room relaxes, Willow for a slightly different reason than the others.

"Any luck, Jenny?" Giles asks the women sitting at the computer.

She shakes her head in response. "No, the search engine came up with about 130 000 entries. It's going to take me a while to go over them all but so far I haven't found anything that matches her description."

"Well our only comfort is that since the amulet is so hard to trace Spike and..." Giles hesitates for a brief moment, "and Angel probably hasn't found it either."

"Yeah well they still have an advantage, they know what amulet we are looking for," Buffy points out.

"And that is exactly why we need to research any possible amulets that match Mrs Reynolds description. So if all of you get back to work I will go get the rest of the books."

"The rest of them!" Xander exclaims as he looks at the twenty or so books already lying on the table. Both Buffy and Willow groan in dejection, it was going to be a long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike was sitting at a big round stone table reading a book titled The Lost Art of Ghouls. He freezes in the middle of turning a page and turns to look at Angel who is standing a few feet behind him watching intently. "Did you need something? Or are you just fascinated by my incredibly good looks?" Spike asks him darkly.

Angel gives him a patronizing smile, "I'm just worried about you that's all. I mean if you think you are going to take out the slayer with the help of Ghouls I'd say you're in big trouble."

"Why Angelus I didn't know you cared so much." He gives him a calculating look before continuing, "Don't worry, I have something entirely different in mind for our dear slayer. But after she is gone I think the Ghouls could be a great help in achieving my... sorry, our goal."

"That's not a bad idea Spike, of course this while only work if you manage to kill the slayer this time."

"You're one to talk. You had her right in the sack more than willing and still you let her get away, all because you wanted to play."

It took Angel all the control he had not to attack Spike right there and then but he couldn't hide the malice in his voice. "Yeah well play times over, so why don't you just fill me in on your little plan so we can get to work.

Spikes smile grows even nastier, "Really Angelus, why so impatient?"

"Because the reason we joined forces was so we could take out the slayer together."

"And we will, it will just take a little while for the plan to be set in motion and until then, you will just have to wait.

Angel takes a step closer to him and leans forward, "Fine. But if this secret plan of yours should fail there will be dire consequences."

Spike face quickly turns from amused to furious, "Are you threatening me?"

"Just some friendly advice." As Angel turns and walks away he can feel Spikes gaze burning in to his back and he can't help but worry that he just made a fatal mistake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After spending the entire day in the library looking through books, and still not finding what they where looking for, and the largest part of the evening training with Giles, Buffy had finally managed to convince him that they should call it a night since it was a school day tomorrow.

But school was the furthest thing from her mind as she made her way towards Crown Street 13, the house seemed even more run down than she remembered. As she made her way to the basement she was slightly relived that she wouldn't have to face Angel to communicate with him. His cold and distant demure from yesterday still hurt.

She places the note she has written on the table, putting a piece of wood she found on the floor over it so it won't blow away.

As she steps out of the house her senses goes on alert and she knows there is someone watching her. She looks around the ground but the trees and the high vegetation makes it impossible to discern anything in the dark. She slowly starts making her way home stopping several times to look back towards the house but still seeing nothing.

After a long while later when Buffy has almost reached her own house Angel finally steps out of his hiding place and makes his way into the house to retrieve the note.


	10. Stuck On You

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10:** Stuck On You

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Angel made his way back to the abandoned warehouse he was contemplating what his next move should be. If Buffy's information was correct and Spike did not yet have the amulet that would explain why Spike was so reluctant to tell him about it.

It was also all the more reason to find out just witch amulet Spike was after so Buffy could get it first and hopefully but a stop to whatever Spike was planning. However, after his last encounter with Spike he was reluctant to bring up the subject again.

When he enters the warehouse Spike is nowhere in sight, it seems like the perfect opportunity has presented it self. He makes his way over to Drusilla who is humming to herself while staring unseeingly into space. "Oh Drusilla," he calls out in a low voice.

"Angel!"

"Are you alone?"

Her smile falters a little, "Spike went out, he had to meet with someone."

"Did he now?" He walks behind her and buts his hands on her shoulders, "He should have waited for me, I could have gone in his place. It would have given him time to work on his grand plan. Are you excited?"

"Oh it's going to be so wonderful," she exclaims in obvious delight.

He leans in closer and whispers in her ear, "Tell me... exactly how wonderful it will be."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Spike calls out in fury as he quickly makes his way over to them.

Angel can't help but curse Spikes sudden appearance under his breath but when he turns to address him there is nothing but superior grin on his face, "Hey there, Spike."

"Get your hands of off her," Spike growls, his hand fiercely clutching the handle of the wheelchair.

"Now, now there is no reason to get testy. Dru and I where just having a friendly chat."

"Yeah I know exactly how friendly you wanted to get."

Drusilla moans and coos, "Ohh, Spike don't be mad."

"Don't worry sweetheart." He reaches out and takes her hand in his, "Why don't you go find yourself something to eat."

He waits until she has left and the door has closed behind her before turning to Angel, his expression wild with fury, "If you so much as lay a hand on her I swear I will..."

"You will what? Face it Spike, you could barely take me when you had two working legs, you have no chance sitting in that thing. But hey, no need to worry. I wouldn't hurt Drusilla, you know how much I care for her."

"That's exactly what worries me," Spike states as he begins to calm down.

"Let's talk about more pleasant things, like this meeting you where at. Meet with anybody interesting?"

"It's peculiar how nosy you've become recently."

"I find it peculiar that you have gotten so secretive lately," Angel shoots back. He leans forward and lowers his voice, "Or maybe you're just scared to tell me about it? Don't want me to see you fail again?"

"You just wait," Spike spits out before turning the wheel chair around and making his way out of the warehouse leaving Angel alone once again to dwell on his inability to get some useful information.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny made sure to arrive at the school extra early in hopes of seeing Rupert before her first class started. He had wanted to continue researching the amulet and since she herself had papers that needed to be graded they had spent the night apart. In the back of her mind she scolds herself for acting like one of her lovesick students but it is completely smothered by her longing to see him.

On first sight the library appears empty but the amount of books scattered over the table tells her Rupert is somewhere near, she knew he wouldn't dream of leaving the library in this state. A quick look in his office reveals even more books and a cup of steaming coffee on his desk confirming her suspicions that he hadn't been home at all, only a lack of sleep would bring her all-through English lover to drink coffee.

Just then the object of her thoughts walks out from between the bookshelves caring yet another book. He comes to an abrupt stop when he notices her, "Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"I work here," Jenny drolly replies and when Rupert still looks confused she adds, "I'm a teacher remember?"

One look at the clock sends him out of his bewilderment. "Oh, I hadn't realized the time," he says as he hurries down and starts stacking the books one the table.

"You've been here all night," she states rather than asks.

He gives her a sheepish look before admitting, "Eh yes, I thought it would be best to do a as thorough research as possible."

"Found anything?"

"I might have," he responds to her surprise. "I found three different possibilities that might be the amulet we are looking for."

He reaches for one of the books on the table and hands it to her, the open page shows a drawing of an amulet existing of two snakes, one in gold and one in silver, intertwined together. "That belonged to an ancient emperor, it doesn't really match the description to well but I figured one can never be to sure. The other two doesn't have any pictures but based on their descriptions one of them could be the one we are looking for."

He gives her another book before heading to his office and retrieving the third book. "Both of them are described as round shaped with undefined patterns in silver and gold and they are both used for protection against dark forces."

"What would Angel and Spike want with one of these?"

He gives a tired sigh as he sits down, "I have no idea at the present, the next step will be to find out more about these three amulets and try to find out if they could have any use for any of them."

"Great, more research. I'll send an email to some of my online sources, maybe somebody will know something." Suddenly she notices him looking at her with a dazed expression not appearing to be listening. "What?"

"Oh, nothing... you look very nice today."

She can't resist teasing him a little, "As opposed to how awful I usually look?"

"No, no of course not. I-I just meant..."

Then because she knows it's the most effective way to silence him and because she can't resist she leans forward and gives him a long deep kiss. Eventually she reluctantly pulls back, this was neither the time nor the place, "I'll see you later."

She's happy to not that his dazed expression has returned, "Yes of course... later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was absolutely horrible!" Buffy heard a familiar voice exclaim behind her and she turned to see Cordelia approaching with Xander in tow.

"It wasn't that bad," Xander tries to calm his agitated girlfriend.

Buffy really didn't wont to get involved in whatever argument the two where currently having but on the of chance that it could be something Hellmouth related she concludes that it was best to at least ask, "What happened?"

"I was forced to take the buss to school," Cordelia elaborates, still noticeably upset.

"How dreadful," Buffy dryly replies, giving Xander a 'are you kidding me' look.

He merely shrugs his shoulders, "Her car broke down yesterday on the middle of the highway, we had to stand at the edge waiting for the tow truck with cars going by faster then a speeding bullet. I'm telling you, that's worse than any vampire you can imagine."

Buffy can't help but direct a gleeful look at Cordelia, "Sounds like you'll have to continue taking the buss to school for a while."

The other girl responds with a big smile, "As if, I'll be getting a new, functional car in two days."

Buffy snorts, astonished and slightly envious, "You're car breaks down and you automatically get a new one? Why not just repair the car you already have?"

"I was getting the new car anyway as my 17 birthday present. My sister will get the old car to use for test driving."

"It's your birthday?" Xander blurts out in surprise which gets him an angry glare in return.

Just then Buffy caught sight of Willow making her way towards them, "Hey, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. But I have to warn you, you just walked into an episode of Days of Our Lives." Taking a closer look at her friend she suddenly notices that she looks upset and judging by the redness under her eyes she'd been crying, "What's wrong?"

"I just... the funeral is this weekend, on Sunday. Oz parents weren't sure which students they should invite so, they asked me to tell you."

Buffy feels her stomach tightening painfully and all she is able to respond in return is, "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Xander asks stepping forward as if to comfort her.

Willow takes a step backwards and instead of answering him she asks, "Will you guys let Giles and Ms Calendar know?"

"Sure," Buffy quickly agrees searching desperately for something to say.

"I have to get to class," said Willow before as quickly as possible walking away.

Buffy stares after debating what to do, "Do you think we should go after her?"

"I don't know. What would we say?" Xander's voice is cold, sending shivers down her spine even before he declares, "If you ask me actions his better then words. Don't you think it's high time we make Angel pay for what he's done."

The bell rings saving her from having this conversation, at least for the moment. She closes her locker and makes sure to avoid looking at Xander as they make their way to their first class of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Willow tried desperately not to let any more tears escape. Over the past days she had almost began to feel sane again, school had even started to have a peaceful affect on her making it appear as if nothing had changed. She'd been entirely avoiding the hallway where Oz used to have his locker witch meant she had to take a detour to some of her classes but it had given a comforting illusion. It was still hard to find the strength to go up in the mornings but at Saturday she had slept the whole night through without any nightmares and she had finally began to hope for some sort of normalcy.

Then on Sunday night the phone had rang, it had been Oz's father telling her that the funeral was set in one week. One week. That was all the time left before she would have to say goodbye, before he would be gone forever. Part of her knew that wasn't logical, he was already gone, but somehow she had managed to delude herself of that notion, making it feel as if it was only temporary. That he was away somewhere performing with his band and would be back soon. But he wasn't coming back and she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with that.

She comes to an abrupt stop outside the door, the classroom blurs before her eyes as tears threaten to overwhelm her. A soft sob escapes her before she turns and runs in the opposite directions. She doesn't pay any attention to the looks she's receiving as she race through the hallways. She is vaguely aware of the bell ringing just before she throws the door open bursting down the stairs and on to the school grounds. Finally away from the crowd she stops her flight, leaning against a tall tree trying to get herself under control. Then her gaze come to focus on a nearby bench, the same bench where Oz was sitting when he first asked her out on a date. The last of her resolve finally crumbles and her knees buckles sending her crashing to the ground as her grief finally comes pouring out.


	11. Love And Loss

**Chapter 11:** Love And Loss

* * *

Giles let out a dejected sigh as he stared across the cemetery where the fog was lying thick, oddly reflecting of the current mood. "All do there have been quite a few deaths I've never... attended a students funeral before," he slowly acknowledge feeling the need to put his sorrow in to words but having a hard time defining it. He had very barely known Oz but at the same time the boy had been a part of their group.

"Me neither. And it's not something I ever want to experience again," came Jenny's soft reply.

He could hear the underlying pain in her voice and reached out to lay his arm around her shoulders offering her whatever small comfort he could. He then turned his attention to the students slowly walking towards them, he frowned in concern when he noticed that they where one short, "Where is Willow?"

"Oz's mom wanted to talk to her," Xander answered him.

His gaze then settled on Buffy who seemed to be doing her best to avoid looking directly at any of them. She'd been very drawn back and distant this past week, she had efficiently avoided any requests that she should join in the research of the possible amulets and only stopping by the library for short updates about here latest patrol.

He contributed this to her feeling guilty over the circumstances that had led to Oz's dead and knew he needed to speak with her about it but he was uncertain about how to approach the subject. Even do he himself was no stranger to loss and quilt this was something out of the ordinary and out of his depth. But that was of no significance, it was his duty as a Watcher to help her deal with the difficulties that came with being the Slayer. He had already neglected his responsibilities by not approaching her about this sooner.

"Buffy, I was hoping you could accompany me to the library? I need to talk to you, in private."

She looked up at him, startled. "Oh, well I... I have to write a essay for English that's due on Monday."

"It won't take long," he assured her, resolute not to take no for an answer. He then gave Jenny a pleading look to try and convey their need for privacy.

She seemed to understand his request and adressed Xander and Cordelia, "I'll give you kids a ride home."

"Aren't we going to the library? We still have to continue with the research," Willows sudden arrival startled them all, contrary to Buffy she had been an almost constant presence in the library for the past week and had devoted all her free time to researching the amulets but she had persistently kept to herself and scarcely spoke to anyone.

"I think we can take a break from that today--" Giles began but is abruptly interrupted by a anxious Willow.

"But we still haven't found anything conclusive, and we really should keep at it." She looked at him beggingly for a moment and then uncertainly looks to the ground and hesitantly admitted, "Besides I... I really rather not go home yet."

"Yeah I agree," Xander said, nodding his head vigoursly. "Besides I think there is things that we all should talk about."

Giles gave another dejected sigh, this time for an entirely different reason, and reluctantly acknowledged his defeat, "Well I suppose... if you all insist."

Jenny gives him a sympathetic smile as they all make there way to the parking lot.

* * *

He noticed that Buffy made sure not to stand far from the door as if she was preparing to dash out of it any minute, she had her arms folded in front of her and was still refusing to meet his gaze. "Okay, we're here. What did you want to talk about?"

Part of him reasoned that he should hold of this conversation until they where alone but judging by Buffy's reluctant posture that might not happen for a while. His office would simply have to suffice for providing privacy. "It's a rather delicate matter..."

"Well like I said I have an essay to write so if you don't mind--"

"Buffy!" he sharply interrupts her attempt at trying to evade the conversation. Clearly asking wouldn't be enough here. "We'll talk in my office."

Buffy finally seemed to relent but to his annoyance Xander instead voices his objections, "There is really no need for that. We can all guess what you two are going to talk about and really, I think we all deserve to be part of this conversation."

"What are you talking about?" He was fairly sure that whatever Xander was imagining he and Buffy was going to talk about was something entirely different than what he had in mind.

A suspicion that was unfortunately confirmed when the boy answered in a scathing tone, "Angel. Killed Oz. We have to stop him."

"Xander, now is not the time," Giles unsuccessfully tried to divert him.

"Oh you can't be serious. Am I the only one understanding what has to be done!" He briefly stops his rant and takes a deep breath before continuing in a slightly more controlled tone, "Look I realized some people needed time to come to terms with everything that's happened, but enough is enough! We buried a friend today. A friend that Angel killed."

"We all know what's at stake here Xander. But we can't just--" Jenny attempted to calm him.

"You would know more than most of us," Buffy's quiet voice suddenly interrupted as she directed a accusing glare at Jenny, an occurrence that had been blissfully absent for the last weeks.

Before Giles could protest the last of Xander's control seemed to snap. "Oh that's fine coming from you. You do realize if you had killed Angel when you had the chance Oz would still be alive!"

"Xander stop it!" Willow shouted, her voice thick with emotion.

Xander seems at a loss for words for a moment as he stares at her in complete shock. "Oh for Christ sake. You too Willow, out of all people. Oz was your boyfriend for crying out loud."

Here eyes where bright with tears threatening to fall and her voice sounded as if it's about to break any minute, but there is still something solid behind her words, "You don't think I know that? I know what I lost, and I do not want to lose my best friend as well."

For a moment the room is filled with an utter silence while Xander and Willow stare at each other in some sort of silent battle. Then suddenly, without a word, Buffy turned and ran from the room.

"Buffy!" Willow called after her in desperation.

Giles had no idea how everything had spiraled so out of control so suddenly but he knew he needed to establish authority to try and rectify the situation. "Willow is right. No one is denying that Angel has to be stopped, but he his immensely powerful and giving Buffy's emotional connection... we need to be extra careful. It's going to take some careful planning to find a way to defeat him."

"But nobody is even trying. It's like you people don't even care."

Trying to but a stop to Xander's ranting he raised his voice, "That's enough!"

Xander however is not prepared to give up, "But it's--"

"I said enough!" he shouts no longer able to contain his anger and frustration. "All of you go home," he shoots Xander a pointed glare, "calm yourself down and come back when you can manage a civil conversation. If that is in fact within your capacity."

Xander gives a furious glare in return and then abruptly stalked out of the library slamming the door behind him, Cordelia silently followed and just barely managed not to be hit by the swinging door. Willow stayed put casting contemplative glances at the door appearing to be debating if she too should leave or not.

Giles made an effort to soften his voice as he addressed the distressed girl, "Willow you should go home as well, the research can wait until Monday."

"I'd really rather--"

"Just go!"

He instantly regretted his outburst as he toke in her shattered expression. Before he could form an apology Jenny spoke up, "I have some assignments I need to grade while I'm here, Willow maybe you could give me a hand."

"Yeah, absolutely," the young girl eagerly agreed before hurrying out the door.

Jenny opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, looking at him with something resembling resignation. After a moments pause she sighed and said, "I suggest you take your own advice, and calm down."

All he managed was a silent nod in reply, looking after her in anxiety as she too leaves.

It was a few hours later when the doors opened again and Jenny walked back into the library, Giles was sitting at the table absently starring into space while trying to get his thoughts in order. He felt a flutter in his chest as he saw her reluctancy. He tries to form some short of greeting but words fail him, instead it's Jenny who speaks first, "I just dropped Willow of at her house. I'm all finished so..."

He stutters while attempting to come up with a subtle way to express that he understands and respects her dissatisfaction with him, "I uh, assume you'll be going to your apartment?"

Instantly her expression turned to one of defiance and he could see the anger flashing in her eyes. "Is that suppose to be some sort of hint?"

Realizing that she thought he was trying to get rid of her he hastened to explain himself, "No, no, not at all. I only meant... I-I acknowledge that I may not be you're idea of pleasant company at the moment."

Her expression softened and she gave him a sincere if somewhat sad smile as she toke a seat opposite him, "Yeah well, I still prefer your company on a bad day than anybody else's on a good day."

He felt as if a burden had lifted at hearing her encouragement. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"It's understandable. It has been a hard day for everyone."

He nodded his head in agreement and acknowledged, "I knew they where hurting but... I'm afraid I hadn't realized how bad it really is."

Jenny reached across the table to clasp his hand. "They're young Rupert. Granted they been through more hardships and are more mature than most people their age but... they're still just kids."

Somehow the contact of her small hands in his made it easier for him to admit, "Yes... I tend to forget that sometimes don't I?"

"Perhaps. But then again you're support and encouragement is what has helped them become mature enough to deal with this life, I think that's just as important." Suddenly standing up she gave his hand a gentle tug. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

After spending the entire evening attempting to write her essay and not managing more than two sentences Buffy shut her textbook giving up. It would no doubt result in another failed grade but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. All her mind was focused on at the moment was the things her friends had said earlier that day. While Xander's accusation had upset her it had been something she had expected considering his earlier opinions on anything concerning Angel, it had been Willow's words that affected her the most. _I know what I lost, and I do not want to lose my best friend as well_.

After everything she had been through, even after just attending her boyfriends funeral, Willow was worried about her, worried about her being hurt. It was almost more than she could bare, knowing that while Willow was grieving over Oz and worried that Angel would hurt someone else, Buffy herself knew that Angel's soul had been saved.

When she had found out that there was a chance to save him it had been all she could think about, the only way it seemed like things could come to some sort of conclusion. And now she almost regretted her decision to do the ritual. It hadn't really helped anything since Angel was still with Spike and Drusilla and she was now at the verge of losing the two closest friends she had ever had.

A soft knock interrupted her dwelling and she looked toward the door to see her mother peeking in. "Willow's on the phone."

The fist that had been gripping her insides all afternoon seemed to tighten it's hold, "Tell her I'm not here."

"Buffy what's wrong?" her mother asked in concern.

What was wrong? She had betrayed her best friend and was lying to her about it, the same best friend that was now worrying over her. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing if you wont talk to your best friend."

"I'm just tired."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No," she tried to convince her but can hear how weak it comes out. She tries to put more force behind her words, "It's nothing."

But the disbelieving look she receives tells her that there is no getting out of it. Slowly she made her way out in the hallway and over to the phone, she takes a deep breath in order to try and calm her racing heart before hesitantly picking it up, "Hello."

Immediately Willows anxious voice answer her, "Hey... how are you?"

"Good," she lied, proud of herself for managing to say it without stuttering.

"Listen, you shouldn't pay any attention to that nonsense Xander spewed, he just doesn't understand. He's not doing it to hurt you, he's just... I'll talk to him, first thing tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that," Buffy replied honestly, she could hardly be mad at Xander for not being a great friend right now when she wasn't being one herself.

"Yes I do. Because, we have to try and fix things. I know it's hard right now but... we are all still friends, right?" Willow asked seeming to be genuinely worried.

For a moment she forgets how to breath. "Of course."

"Good, so, I'll talk to him. Okay?"

Seeing no other option than to agree she answered with a soft, "Okay."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And Willow..." a thousand thoughts swam in her mind as she tried to come up with something to say that would convey what she was feeling, something that would set the world right again. But in the end all she managed to produce was a heartfelt, "thanks."

"That's what friends are for. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

"You girls worked everything out?"

Her mothers sudden question startled her for a moment. Eventually she gave an affirmative nod, not able to find the strength to give a reassuring smile, even an insincere one. It seemed to be enough do as her mother beamed at her with obvious pride, "See how well things work out if you just listen to your mother? Good night sweetie."

She managed to respond with a quiet, "Good night," before fleeing to the refuge of her room.

* * *

Jenny's attention was completely focused on her computer screen as she was reading through her latest e-mail from one of her online contacts when a timid knock interrupted her. "Ms Calendar?" Willow's soft voice called out.

She gave the girl a small smile in greeting and gestured for her to come in, "Hey Willow, you finished with this weeks assignment already?"

The girl shook her head in response, "No-- I mean yeah it's finished, but that's not why I'm here. Do you have a minute?"

Noticing the uncertain undertone in her question Jenny quickly shut down the computer and turned to give the girl her undivided attention. "Sure. What's up?"

"Not much, I just..." she hesitated for a moment and seemed to be searching for the words. Eventually she turned her gaze to Jenny and seemed to brace herself, "I got call from Oz's mom yesterday and she wan--"

Before Willow had the chance to finish the door spring open and an anxious Giles bursts in. "Jenny--" he stops in his track when he realizes that she's not alone, "Oh Willow, hello."

Judging by his sheepish expression Jenny concludes that he was still feeling guilty over his harsh behavior yesterday. Willow didn't seem to be fairing much better her resolve completely vanished as she replied with an uncertain, "Hi."

"Rupert now isn't the best time."

He didn't appear to have heard her however, instead he rushed to asked, "Have you seen today's paper?" his temporary embarrassment forgotten.

She didn't even bother to try and suppress her growing irritation. "No I haven't, why?"

He held out the paper to her which she snatched with a little more force than necessary. When she read the front headline of the Sunnydale Press and saw the picture accompanying it her irritation at Rupert's interruption instantly disappeared to be replaced with dread, "Oh my God."


	12. Bad Laid Plans

**AN: **I apologize that it's taken me so long to get this chapter, parts of it has been written for months but I haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish it. But now it's finally done and I'm going to try and update more frequently.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Bad Laid Plans

* * *

"What is it?" an alarmed Willow asked.

It was Giles who answered her, "There's an article about Sue Reynolds, the woman whose husband owned the amulet. She's been killed."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't say, just that the police have no current suspects."

Jenny looked up from reading the article trying to get her bearings in order, "What does this means? Do you think it could have something to do with the amulet?"

Giles shrugged his shoulders in resignation. They looked at each other in silence for a long moment the implication weighing heavy on their minds, finally Giles spoke, "We need look in to this, if Spike and Angelus is involved..." he left the sentence hanging and instead adressed Willow, "Tell Buffy and the others that we need to meet at the library directly after school, no excuses."

"Okay," the young girl replied.

Giles gave Jenny a small smile before heading out the door, Willow started to follow him.

"Willow..." Jenny called after her, "didn't you want to talk?"

"Oh," she seemed to battle with herself for a moment before answering, "it's not important... it can wait."

"Are you sure?" Seeing the girls uncertain expression she went to close the door and inquired, "What did Mrs Osbourne want when she called you?"

"She wanted us to meet, have coffee and talk."

"What did you tell her?" Jenny asked, trying to figure out what it was that was making her so anxious.

Willow shrugged in resignation, "That I was busy... with school and stuff."

"You don't want to talk to her? Willow it's perfectly understandable for you to find it difficult to talk to her, or anyone about Oz," Jenny tried to console her.

But Willow shook her head decidedly, "It's not that. I mean, it is hard but... I'm more worried about exactly what she wants to talk about."

"She probably just wants to talk about Oz with someone who was close to him in the part of his life that she wasn't a part of."

"That's the thing, when I spoke with her at... at the funeral, she mentioned that she wanted me to testify if the... person responsible was caught and that I should stay in contact with the police." She gave Jenny a helpless look, "I haven't because... well, you know."

Jenny nodded in silence in response as it finally dawned on her what it was Willow was so concerned about. "And you think that's what she wants to talk to you about?"

"I got a call from the police a couple of days ago that the case was temporarily closed since they haven't been able to come up with any suspects. What am I suppose to tell her? She deserves to know what happened to her son but I obviously can't tell her the truth," Willow exclaimed in desperation.

Jenny's heart ached for the poor girl, she shouldn't have to worry about this on top of everything else. But before Jenny had the chance to respond the bell rang startling them both and within seconds students had started to pour into the classroom.

"Willow..." she started but quickly realized there was nothing she could say to reassure her, she was reluctant to let the girl go while she was still upset but she didn't have much of a choice. "Why don't we talk more about this later, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Willow gave a short nod in response before hurrying out of the door and down the hall.

Jenny stood looking after her in worry for a moment, her thoughts filled with the possibilities of what this could entail. Someone coughing interrupted her pondering and she suddenly remembered she had a classroom full of students waiting for her, students who where currently looking at her with wondering expressions. Willows dilemma would have to wait until later.

* * *

Willow slowly opened the door and peered into the classroom, grateful to find the teachers attention focused on the board. She entered as quietly as she could taking a seat next to Buffy who had Cordelia seated at her other side, the place where Xander usually sat.

Confused she looked through the room and found him sitting at the other side of the room in the back, as far away from them as possible. Irritated with his childish behavior she tried to catch his gaze but he was determinedly staring down at his desk ignoring everything around him.

"Miss Rosenberg?" The teachers voice suddenly interrupted her gazing at Xander and she realized the rest of the class where all looking at her obviously waiting for something.

"Uh? Oh, I was..." she stammered to try and come up with an explanation.

The teacher gave her a strict look and reprimanded, "I suggest you pay attention to the lecture."

"Yes Mrs Malcom," she murmured in response while trying to sink as far down in her chair as possible. When the teacher continued with the lesson the other students attention was finally drawn away for her, she refrained from trying to catch Xander's attention for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson Xander hurried out of his chair and all but ran from the classroom most of the other students right behind him.

Willow made sure to quickly gather her books together and informed Buffy and Cordelia that Giles wanted to se them all in the library after school. But before she had the chance to tell them what about Mrs Malcolm interrupted her, "Miss Rosenberg! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh... sure," she agreed worriedly and hesitantly made her way over to the teachers desk.

Her teacher observed her in concern for a moment before she eventually asked, "Is everything all right? You've seemed to be very distracted lately, not paying attention in class is not like you.

"I'm okay," Willow answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Malcolm questioned again clearly not convinced.

Willow tried to make her voice sound more assertive when she assured, "Everything is fine..." and then asked in a slightly more mild tone, "Can I go?"

Mrs Malcolm gave a deep sigh but nodded her head, "Yes, of course."

Finally making her way out in the corridor she looked around but couldn't see Xander anywhere, not that she had expected to. She did however notice Cordelia standing at her locker putting away her books and made her way over to the other girl.

"Cordelia, do you know where Xander is?"

"No, and I have no interest in knowing," Cordelia responded surly.

But Willow was to occupied with her thoughts on talking to Xander that she hardly even noticed Cordelia's apparent displeasure with her boyfriend. Instead she hurried through the corridor anxious to get a hold of Xander before their next class began.

Suddenly she spotted him a few yards ahead walking towards her. She rapidly started walking forwards to meet him but when he caught sight of her he halted before abruptly turning around and walking in the other direction. Not willing to lose track of him again Willow started running after him shouting, "Xander!"

Luckily for her Xander's way was blocked by several seniors who wasn't intending getting out of his way and that enabled her to catch up with him, "Xander..."

She could clearly see his shoulders slump in defeat and when he turned to face her he was sporting a big fake smile, "Willow. What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"We need to talk."

His smile faded at her words but his voice was still overly cheerful, "Do we? I can't imagine what about."

She bit back a angry retort and took a deep breath to calm herself while trying to come up with a way to try and persuade him, "I know you've never liked Angel, I'm not so crazy about him either after... you know."

That seemed to calm him down a nudge so she decided to just lay it all out there, "But Buffy loved him. And now he's gone... except he's not really gone cause now he's Angelus and Buffy's going to have to be the one who kills him. And we have to be there for her, and support her because that's what friends do. So snap out of it."

As her rambling came to a halt she was worried that she had came on to hard and that he would close up again, but to her relief while he looked reluctant he didn't seem to be angry. Not wanting to press him any further she dropped the subject and instead informed him, "Something's happened, Giles wants us all to meet in the library after school and that includes you. Will you be there?"

He still looked reluctant but let out a resigned sigh, "Yeah, Ill be there."

* * *

Once again Giles, Jenny, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordelia where all gathered in the library.

"What exactly did she tell you guys? Was there anything that seemed weird?" Buffy asked after Giles had finished telling them about the article.

"Everything about our visit was weird. She started by asking us if we where from the police, then she got very upset when we asked her about the amulet. She told us that her house had been broken into the day before and that had made her skittish," Giles explained.

"Why did she think you asking about the amulet would have something to do with a robbery?" Willow asked.

"I wondered over the same thing. In hindsight we probably should have looked into this more closely, at the time it just seemed like a dead end."

"Well I found something that could be of interest." Jenny declared, turning the computer screen so they could see it. "This is the police report from the robbery. It says that one of Mrs Reynolds neighbors saw the back door was open and called the police. They found the house ransacked but when Mrs Reynolds got home it was declared that nothing had been taken."

"Who breaks into a house and doesn't take anything?" Buffy wondered aloud, she was getting the suspicion that this wasn't Hellmouth related.

"A vampire..." Xander suggested.

But Jenny hook her head no, elaborating, "This took place in bright day light, I doubt a vampire would be able to pull that of."

"That's a bit of a risk too, breaking in, in the middle of the day, especially if the neighbors where around," Giles reasoned.

"So maybe this was an amateur, breaking in and then realizing the neighbor saw him and he got out of there," Cordelia suggested, appearing to be very pleased with her theory.

But Jenny shook her head again, "I don't think so, this says that every room in the house had been trashed and that wasn't a small house. And judging by the top notch TV and the jewelry she wore I would say there would have been more than enough time for the robber to get his hand on pretty hefty find."

"In other words or robber isn't actually a robber?" Xander concluded.

That caused Cordelia to let out a ridiculing snort, "Way to state the obvious you moron."

Buffy interrupted before Xander had a chance to retort and start another squabble, "Xander's right do, if whoever did this didn't break in to steal something there must have been a different reason."

"But if this person isn't a vampire that would make them human? I mean, if we think this person might have been the one that killed her shouldn't we contact the police?" an anxious Willow wondered.

"We have no idea who this person could be. They police are already investigating her death and they know about the break in, they are probably already looking into it," Jenny pointed out.

Giles quickly concurred, "Jenny's right, we shouldn't do anything hasty."

"If she wasn't killed by a vampire there's nothing we can do anyway," Buffy added.

"That's right," Xander loudly proclaimed, "besides we already have enough on our plate with Spike and Angel, let's not forget that!"

Buffy gave him a hard glare but it was Cordelia who angrily exclaimed, "That's it!" before abruptly getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Xander called after her.

"Anywhere that isn't here, I can't stand another second of your whining."

"That's a first, I actually agree with Cordelia," Buffy muttered.

"What's going on with you guys?" Willow quickly intervened, desperate to keep her friends from getting into another argument.

"Oh she's upset about her birthday."

Buffy snorted and gave Xander a mocking glance, "Don't tell me you forget it?"

"No! I took her to the movies. It was the only thing I could afford but apparently that wasn't good enough for her royal highness."

"Well that's not really fair." Willow cried out in indignation, "It shouldn't matter what you do as long as you're together."

"Try telling her that," Xander drawled.

"I will tell her, next time I see her." That earned her several disbelieving looks. "No I will, honestly."

"If you say so."

Willow seemed to ponder it for a minute and then added, "Well maybe not directly when I see her, I have to pick my moment."

That extracted a laugh from Buffy, "Sure you do."

* * *

Since he had not been able to get any information from Spike or Drusilla about the amulet Angel decided to try a different source. Getting information from another vampire was too risky, there was to big a chance that it would eventually come back to Spike.

Luckily he had since long been acquainted with some of the local fences and knew that was one of the best places to get information about goods being either soled or stolen.

"Hey Skippy!"

A long thin man wearing an oversized trench coat looked up in surprise, "Hey, Angel. Haven't seen you in a while man. Thought you might have skipped town."

"No, just been busy. Listen I need some information."

"Oh no worries man, you've come to the right place. But hey, while you here can I interest you in a new watch? I just got in these new Rolexes, they look just like the real thing too."

"Yeah, no thanks." Angel looked around to make sure nobody could overhear their conversation, "I'm actually looking for a necklace. Or it's more like an amulet really. Made in silver and gold. Have you heard about anyone selling or buying that kind of thing?"

"No you know necklaces really isn't my thing. Nancy down on the corner there as a lot of fancy jewelry but I don't think she has any amulets, it's mostly diamonds and that kind of stuff."

Angel nodded in understanding while mentally berating himself for encountering another dead end, "Yeah well, if you hear or see anything about it let me know okay."

"Oh, sure thing man. You can count on me," Skippy assured him.

"Thanks."

* * *

From a safe distant away Spike was standing next to a building wall, his eyes following Angels every move. Since he needed to be enough far away so Angel wouldn't notice him he didn't have a chance to hear what was being said.

He watched as Angel leaves and waits a long enough while to be sure that Angel is far away. He then quickly made his way towards the unexpecting fence who was standing with his back to him. Before Skippy has time to understand what was happening Spike had grabbed him by the collar and swiftly pushed him into an alley between two buildings taking them away from any eventual prying eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skippy shouts in anger as he shrugs out of Spike grasp. But Spike just gives him a wicked smile in response before grabbing him by the neck and heisting him up against the wall, "Ahh! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"No point in fighting it."

Skippy's rage quickly turns to fear, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"The man that was just here, what did he want?"

"He just wanted to buy some goods that's all. I've got prime stuff, if that's what you want I'll get you some, free of charge."

Spike tightened the grip around his neck, "I have absolutely no interest in your merchandise, and I know that neither did the man who was here before me. Now, I'll ask one more time. What did he want?"

"He wondered if I had heard anything about an amulet," Skippy managed to choke out while trying to gasp for air.

Spike loosened his grasp slightly when it became clear that his victim is going to cooperate, "What amulet?"

"Just an amulet, in silver and gold."

"And what exactly did you tell him?"

"That I hadn't heard anything. Listen, I swear to God I didn't tell him anything!"

Spikes interest is instantly caught, "Anything? You mean you do know something?"

Skippy hesitates for a second but when he fells Spike grip tightening once again he quickly confesses, "This guy came here a couple of days ago."

"What guy?"

"I couldn't see his face, he was wearing some sort of mask. It looked like something out of a horror flick or something."

"And what did he say?"

"He wanted to know if somebody here had soled an amulet. And he said that if it appeared we weren't aloud to sell it to anyone but him. He made some pretty nasty threats about what would happen if we did."

Spike finally let go of him and smiled as he said, "Now there, that wasn't so hard was it? I just wish you hadn't made such a struggle, you made me hungry.

The fence face becomes one of horror as Spike face changes and before Skippy can make so much as a sound Spike has sinked his fangs into his neck.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Suspicious Minds

**AN: **I apologize it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, the truth is I've barely been writing anything at all, I've just been to busy with work and haven't really found the inspiration. But now during my vacation I finally found myself wanting to write again and I wont you to know that I will not be abandoning this story even do it might take a while between updates sometimes. But that's enough chatting, here you finally have a brand new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, if I did Jenny never would have been killed. They are owned by Joss Wheldon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made, this is just a hobby.

**Chapter 13 - Suspicious Minds**

He'd known it, he'd known it right from the start, did that son of a bitch really think he could just screw him over. That he could just waltz in after decades of being a useless excuse of a vampire and take over his territory, take his place and take his Drusilla. When he got his hands on that filthy traitor there was going to be hell to pay.

Feeling the rage consuming him he let out a furious roar and took out his frustration on the nearest tree, with all his strength he slammed his body against the tree trunk and was rewarded with a loud cracking sound.

His need to unleash his anger temporarily satisfied he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. As much as he wanted to be attacking Angelus instead off a tree he knew he needed to keep a level head, confronting Angel would be playing right in to his hands. The smartest thing he could now was to continue playing the charade and wait for the right moment. As long as Angel didn't perceive him as a threat he still had a chance of finding out exactly what he was planning, and how to ruin it.

Still too enraged to go back to the warehouse and keep his emotions in check he decided to put his anger to good use and do a little scheming off his own.

First off he needed to get his wheelchair that he'd stashed in the mist off a few bushes not far away and after that he was off to the place where one was most likely to find gullible and informative vampires this time of night.

They where easy enough to find, the four of them was standing in the middle of the cemetery making enough noise to keep any eventual prey far away. Complete and utter morons, but for this they would be perfect. Two of them he recognized but he'd never bothered to remember their name, the other two where probably new.

It didn't take them long to spot him, the tallest of the vampires moved to greet him while the others huddled behind casting curious glances his way, "Spike."

He didn't bother to return the greeting, he didn't have the time nor the desire to socialize, what he wanted was some useful information. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Doing what exactly?" he demanded, letting his irritation show in his voice.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business."

Now that he had not been expecting, who the hell did this idiot think he was. "Not my business? Do I need to remind you that you work for me!"

"What work? Running away from the slayer? You're constantly being beaten by a teenage girl Spike, not much of a leader," the vampire sneered at him. "Besides, you're mental if you think I'm going to take orders from an invalid."

That was it, he was not going to take this crap from some lowlife amateur. In a fit of rage Spike launched from his wheelchair taking the vampire completely by surprise. In one swift move he had him in an iron grasp.

Immediately the other vampires made a move to escape but Spike was quick to perceive their intention, "Hold it right there!"

All three came to a halt, none of them daring to disobey his direct order. Turning his attention back to the vampire in his grasp he spoke in a calm, low voice, "It seems to me as if you and your little friends have been allowed far to much freedom."

"I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean to-""Don't interrupt me. Our little encounter is going to remain a secret for now, no one will hear of what transpires here tonight. Is that clear?"

"Got it, we won't say a word," the vampire promised.

"Good," Spike smiled at him in satisfaction letting go of his hold, then without any warning he grab a hold of him again throwing the unexpecting vampire directly at a sharp branch that pierced straight through his heart leaving left nothing but ash.

With that idiot out of the way Spike turned towards the three remaining vampires who where now looking at him in trepidation, "Now that you've seen exactly how I deal with those who are stupid enough to question me… I trust our future collaboration is going to a smooth ride."

"Y-Yes boss, whatever you say," one of the vampires stammered out.

"Excellent. Now, let's talk business."

* * *

Jenny hurriedly made her way through the corridor as the bell rang signaling that her first class of the day was about to start. Ruperts scrap-heap of a car hadn't started this morning and since her car was still at her apartment it had been a small miracle that she made it to school somewhat in time. She had almost reached the safety of her classroom when she heard the principal's shrill voice shout out, "Ms Calendar!"

She came to a halt and took a deep breath before facing him, "Principal Snyder. Is there a problem?"

"The problem is that you're supposed to start teaching your class at 8:30 and it is now 8:32. I do not accept tardiness among my staff Ms Calendar."

"I'm sorry, I was..."

"I care little for you're feeble excuses." He gave her a critical glance over and raised his head superiorly, "I happened to notice the library wasn't opened yet either. That seems to be happening quite a lot lately. I'm assuming that our missing librarian was with you?"

"How so?"

"It hasn't escaped my notice that you two are spending a lot of time together. Why is that exactly?"

"There is hardly anything odd about spending time with a co-worker. Now I better get going, don't want to keep my students waiting."

With that Jenny turned around and headed for her classroom leaving Snyder snarling after her, "That wouldn't be a problem if you where here on time."

Later that afternoon Jenny walked into the library to find Willow seated at the study table with a huge book in front off her, nothing out of the ordinary about that but the fact that the library appeared otherwise empty was an unusual occurrence.

"Where is everybody?"

Before Willow had the chance to respond Giles emerged from the stack off bookshelves answering her question, "I gave Buffy the night off, she's going to do patrol later and Xander was going to find Cordelia-"

"avoid Cordelia," Willow corrected him.

"-and Willow offered to stay and help me research," he went on as if Willow hadn't interrupted him.

"I see. And what exactly are you researching?"

At that question Willow bowed her head and mumbled, "All sort of different things…"

"In other words," Giles declared, "I have no idea what to look for or where to find it. Everything is just all over the place right now, with this mystery amulet and Sue Reynolds murder…"

Jenny gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm afraid this won't shade a lot of light on the situation but I did a little more digging about George Reynolds or more accurately his grandfather who he supposedly got the amulet from."

"What did you find?" Giles asked, his interest sparked.

"Donald Reynolds, born 1926 in Chicago, married a Elisabeth Garner in 1949, they had three children together and," she paused for a second to make sure she had their full attention, "he died 1988 in Los Angeles County Jail."

"He was in prison?"

"Turns out Georges grandfather had quite a colorful past, he was arrested several times for pick pocketing and home invasion before he finally was arrested for armed robbery and passed away two years later.

Giles looked at her with something resembling amazement, "You found out all this today?"

She couldn't help but smirk as she teased, "Amazing the information you can find on the internet huh?"

"So what does this mean?" Willow asked.

Giles let out a sigh in frustration, "Well, the bad news is since Georges grandfather was a thief he could have gotten hold of the amulet, from pretty much anywhere," he trailed of for a few seconds his expression turning contemplating, "or anyone. I do wonder…"

"What?" Jenny asked, but Rupert appeared to be too deep in thought to hear her, "Rupert, don't leave us hanging."

That shook him out of his musings, "Oh, sorry. Buffy mentioned that the vampire looking for the amulet said it was _his_ amulet."

Jenny considered that for a moment trying to follow his line of thought, "So you think he used to own it?"

"It's definitely possible."

That got Willow excited, "You mean maybe Donald Reynolds stole it from this vampire, when he wasn't a vampire, and now this vampire is digging up his grandsons grave to get it back."

"S-Something like that, yes."

"But that's good right? That would mean that maybe Spike and Angel aren't after this amulet and maybe it's not something dangerous. Right?" the girl wondered hopefully.

Giles took of his glasses and started cleaning them while thinking over this new theory, "Even so… we have no way to know for sure. And if they indeed are not after this amulet then we have no insight whatsoever to what they might be planning which… probably would be even worse."

Willow let out a quiet "Oh," in disappointment.

"Another dead end huh," Jenny apologized.

Giles gave her a encouraging smile, "I'm afraid so. I really don't know how to proceed without knowing what amulet it is we're dealing with."

Not being one to admit defeat Jenny decided it was time to take a more hands on approach, "In that case we need to determined who bought the amulet."

"But how? It was sold at a garage sale, anyone could have bought it," Giles objected

"Well people don't usually come from out of town to attend a garage sale so most likely it is still somewhere in Sunnydale."

Giles rolled his eyes at her reasoning, "Oh, well that would narrow down the search to a couple of thousands."

"But since the amulet was made in pure silver and gold it would be considered quite valuable, and when you factor in Sue Reynolds apparent expensive taste I'd guess she would have sold it for quite a hefty sum. So we can pretty much rule out everyone who can't afford to spend a small fortune on jewelry."

"Yes…" Giles hesitantly agreed, seeming to start getting on board with her reasoning and inserted, "and an amulet would be something unusual and might appeal to a-a collector of some sort."

"Most probably a women since-"

"You guys…" Willows slightly uncertain voice interrupted them.

"Yes, Willow?"

"I was just thinking… If she sold the amulet in a garage sale isn't it possible it was bought by one of her neighbors? I mean that's who usually attends a garage sale. Plus she lived in a pretty upscale area so most of them would probably be able to afford it."

The girls logical suggestion brought Jenny up short. Damn, she should have thought of that herself. Judging by Ruperts current expression he was thinking something along the same line.

"Y-Yes, that would be a good place to… to start," Giles agreed.

Shaking of her embarrassment, anxious to get to do something useful Jenny declared, "Alright then, I guess we go knock on some doors."

"Right now?" Giles questioned in surprise.

"You have a better plan?"

"No, no I just-"

"Than I say we get to it," she interrupted before he had a chance to come up with any objections.

"Can I come?" Willow asked, her voice pleading.

Giles appeared momentarily thrown by her enquire, "I-I don't know if that would be-"

"Please," the girl begged, "I mean, it was kind of my idea…"

He regarded her in uncertainty for a few seconds before relenting, "Oh, fine."

Jenny couldn't help but smile at the girls subtle manipulation but decided it was best not to comment.

Just then the doors swung open and Cordelia walked in her heels pounding loudly against the floor. "Is Xander here?"

"No, he's not," Jenny answered, and sarcastically added, "and hello to you too."

Cordelia looked at them in puzzlement for a moment before proclaiming, "Oh, good… cause I so don't want to talk to him."

"Yes, well, we where on our way out…" Giles declared, not in the mood to deal with any teenage angst at the moment.

"Where are we going?"

Giles opened his mouth to object to her assumption but stopped himself reckoning it wouldn't make a difference. Instead he turned his attention to Jenny, "Shall we?"

"I'll fill you in on the way," Willow assured the other girl as they made their way out of the library.

Cordelia shrugged her shoulders in indifference, "Okay. It's not gonna be anything involving blood or intestines do is it? Because this outfit is new."


	14. Here Comes The Neighborhood

**Chapter 14 - Here Comes The Neighborhood**

"Where should we start?" Giles asked, directing the question towards Jenny. The four of them was standing on the sidewalk outside of Sue Reynolds house.

"We should split up, much faster that way," Jenny reasoned, "Willow, Cordelia why don't you start talking to people on this side and Rupert and I can visit the houses across the street."

"Okay," Willow eagerly agreed while Cordelia shrugged her shoulders.

Jenny and Giles made their way across the street heading for one of the houses at the end of the street.

"Do you think Willow can handle Cordelia on her own?" Giles wondered.

"She'll manage," Jenny assured him, then added wide a wry grin, "better than you for sure."

He blushed slightly at her teasing, "Yes, well… I'm afraid that my experience dealing with cheerleader routines and the latest fashion is fairly limited."

"I'm shocked."

"Are we sticking with our former cover story? Antic collectors?"

"Probably best, in case Sue Reynolds mentioned us to anyone."

"Somehow I doubt it, she didn't appear to… thrilled, with our visit."

Arriving at the first house Jenny rang the doorbell, almost immediately the door opened. They where greeted by a severe looking man who looked them up and down with a sneer on his face and drawled out a, "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Jenny Calendar-"

"What do you want?" the man barked at her causing Jenny to involuntarily take a step backwards.

Simultaneously Giles took a step forward and said in an low ominous voice, "Watch your tone."

"Rupert," Jenny gently reprimanded him before addressing the man again, "We where just wondering if you attended a garage sale held by your neigh-"

"I do not attend garage sales," the man harshly interrupted her while glancing apprehensively at Giles.

Refusing to be discouraged by the mans rude behavior Jenny pressed on, "Perhaps someone else in your family-"

"My family would not participate in something as degrading as a garage sale. Good day," the man spat out before shutting the door.

"I don't suppose this while change your mind about our current investigation technique?".

"No."

He let out a resigned sigh, "Didn't think so."

At the next house a young woman opened the door but before they had a chance to so much as introduce themselves she slammed to door shut in their faces causing them both to jerk backwards slightly.

"Nice neighborhood," Jenny dryly commented.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Giles complained, taking his glasses of and polishing them vigorously.

Jenny sighed impatiently, "You're the one who said we need to find out exactly which amulet it is we are looking for. How else to you suggest we do that?"

"W-Well it… would be easier to have a look inside their house, without their knowledge."

Jenny came to an abrupt halt and looked at him in bewilderment, "Are you seriously telling me you'd rather break in to these people homes instead of just talking to them?"

"Heavens no…" he insisted, then smiling slightly he added, "Buffy would be the one who breaks in."

Jenny unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin as she told him, "Because of that, you get to take the next house."

"Fair enough," he concluded as they made their way on to the porch of one of the smaller houses of the neighborhood located directly opposite the Reynolds house.

This time it was an elderly woman who opened the door. "Hello," she greeted, looking at them with friendly curiosity over her halfmoon glasses.

"H-Hello. I'm Rupert Giles, this is my… my colleague, Ms Calendar."

"Hi," Jenny inserted.

"We are searching for a pendant that your neighbor, well, former neighbor Sue Reynolds used to own and we whe-"

"Oh, did you know Sue?" the woman interrupted in surprised delight.

"We meet her, somewhat briefly…"

"It was so tragic what happened, that poor woman. Oh, but do come in," the woman insisted, waving her hand to indicate that they should step inside.

Giles gave Jenny a satisfied smile and declared, "It appears you where right Jenny, this was a much easier way of going about this matter."

Jenny simply rolled her eyes at him and stepped into the house.

They followed her through a narrow hallway into a small kitchen, the house appeared neat and tidy but with a lot of ornaments and old photographs lining the walls.

The woman sat down at a small table in the center of the room and gestured for them to have a seat on the opposite side.

"Would you like some coffee? Or perhaps some tea?" she offered.

"No, no thank you," Giles was quick to assure her. "We won't take up much of your time Mrs…" he trailed of realizing they had yet to learn the woman's name.

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners, I've completely forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Rose Bernard, it's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Bernard."

"Oh please, call me Rose."

"Rose, then. As I mentioned we are looking for a amulet that Mrs. Reynolds sold at her garage sale. Did you by any chance attend?"

Mrs. Bernard looked at him in obvious surprise, "Heavens no, I haven't heard about any such thing. When was this suppose to have taken place?"

"Well, we're not entirely sure," Giles admitted, giving Jenny a uncertain glance.

"It would have been sometime during the last two years. After her husband died," Jenny stated.

"I don't know what to tell you, I've never heard of a garage sale taking place here, and if there had been one I can almost guarantee I would have heard of it. A lot of people in these parts frown upon such things, and gossip tends to spread fast around here. Whatever you want to hear it or not." Mrs. Bernard paused for a moment, "Who exactly told you of this garage sale?"

"As a matter of fact Mrs. Reynolds told us about it herself," Giles replied.

"Really? How odd."

"Yes, yes it is," he agreed.

"I suppose it could have been a private sale she held, to try and avoid gossip. I had heard she was in a bit of tight spot, financially, after George passed away."

"Really? How so?" Giles inquired his interest instantly sparked.

"Well, according to Mrs. Almond, she lives two houses down, such a sweet girl. She helps me with my grocery shopping every week and she always-"

"Yes, but about Mrs. Reynolds financial status…" Giles interrupted, eager to hear what she knew.

"Oh yes, anyhow, she had heard from her cousin Mary who runs a beauty saloon on Pine Avenue, that Sue had been seen several times going in to the pawnshop across the street. And people said a lot of her things had started disappearing. Why she used to have this beautiful garden statue on the lawn, she always bragged about how George had won a huge bidding war at some auction, and then a few months ago the statue wasn't there and I tell you-"

Just then the phone rang, startling all three of them.

"Oh, excuse me, I'll be back in just a minute," Mrs. Bernard assured them as she went to answer.

A long silence followed as they listened to Mrs. Bernard chatting excitedly with whoever was on the other side of the phone.

It was Giles who finally spoke, "Well this has certainly been…" he paused as he searched for a suitable word, "informative."

"I'm just glad someone was willing to talk to us." Jenny said. "So what do you think? That she actually sold the amulet at this pawnshop and was… to embarrassed to tell us?"

"It's possible I guess… I'd say worth checking out."

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help," a tall young man apologized for the second time while beaming at Cordelia.

"That's okay, thanks for your time," Willow replied, but he hardly seemed to hear her as he was busy looking after Cordelia would had already turned and was making her way towards the sidewalk.

Willow hurried to catch up with her.

"This is hopeless," Cordelia complained, "We've already been to five houses and not a single one know anything about this stupid garage sale."

"We should keep trying," Willow insisted. Trying to cheer the other girl up she added, "Maybe we should look for Giles and Ms Calendar? See if they have had any luck."

"Whatever." Cordelia mumbled.

They started making their way back towards Sue Reynolds house, after a few minutes of silence Willow worked up the nerve to tentatively ask, "So... what's up with you and Xander?"

"Nothing," Cordelia answered shortly. Another brief silence followed before she exclaimed, "It's just that he can be such and idiot sometimes."

"Look, I know Xander probably isn't the smoothest of guys, but he means well. Not everyone has rich parents. I think maybe you should cut him some slack."

Cordelia snorted, "Right. What would you know about relationships."

Willow felt her chest constrict and suddenly she was desperatly trying to hold back tears.

One look at Willows stricken face and Cordelia realized her blunder, "Oh god I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Willow tried to assure her, doing her best to manage a smile, "Really."

Cordelia let out a deep sigh and another long silence followed. They both stopped when they reached the house but with Giles and Ms. Calendar not being anywhere in sight they had no option but to wait as the tense silence seemed to stretch indefinitely.

Cordelia was becoming desperate to say something to try and smooth over her hurtful comment and ended up blurting out. "It's not like I'm asking for a diamond ring or anything. At first I even thought going to the movies sounded kind of romantic, I just don't want to go see L.A. Confidential on my birthday."

"He took you to see L.A. Confidential?"

"Yeah," Cordelia affirmed, her voice reveling her irritation.

"Oh..." Willow contemplated that for a moment, "Well, maybe you should wait a little while longer before you forgive him."

"Yeah... I was thinking one more week."

Just then Willow spotted Giles and Ms Calendar exiting the house opposite the street, "Oh, there they are," she alerted the other girl and started waving her hand to catch their attention.

**To Be Continued...******


	15. In Blindsight

**Chapter 15 - **In Blindsight

Jenny and Giles walked out of Rose Bernard's house both thanking her for her help.  
But the woman seemed reluctant to let them leave. "Are you sure you wouldn't like  
to stay for dinner? I'll be making pot roast," she tried to persuade them.

"Uh, no-o thank you, we've already eaten," Giles lied quite poorly.

"Well you make sure to stop by the next time your in the neighborhood," Mrs. Bernard  
insisted for the third time.

"Oh, y-yes, definitely…"

"We'd better hurry, I see our friends waiting for us," Jenny intervened, gesturing  
towards Cordelia and Willow who was waving enthusiastically at them, "Thanks again  
for all your help."

The old lady beamed happily, "You're welcome dear."

She opened her mouth as if to say something more but before she had the chance  
Jenny quickly got hold of Giles arm and more or less dragged him down the stairs while  
giving Mrs. Bernard a wave goodbye.

They quickly made their way across the street where Willow and Cordelia were waiting.  
"Any luck?" Jenny asked the girls in greeting.

"Afraid not, most people didn't seem to happy to talk to us at all. Except this one guy  
but he was busy drooling over Cordelia. How did you guys do?"

"We might have come across a potential lead-" Giles began but he was interrupted by  
Jenny's excited voice.

"Yeah, we'd better hurry before they close."

"Before who close?" Willow wondered.

Giles just let out a resignated sigh, "The pawnshop."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Jenny exclaimed in frustration, shaking the bars blocking the doors to  
what used to be the pawnshop.

"I walk here almost everyday, I don't remember this being closed down before. It must  
have happened recently," Willow pondered out loud, frowning slightly.

"Probably went bankrupt," Giles commented.

"Great, the shop is gone. Does this mean we get to go home now?" Cordelia whined.

Giles rolled his eyes at the young girls complaining, "You're under no obligation to stay  
I assure you."

"My car is still at school."

"You could walk, it's only five blocks away," Willow put in.

The other girl looked at her as if she'd just grown another head. "Walk? In my new  
Chanel shoes?" She took her left shoe of and showed them the sole, "Look at this, the  
heel is already scuffed."

"Jenny?" Giles inquired softly.

She looked at him for a moment, then she let out a deep sigh, "Let's just go home."

"Finally," Cordelia exclaimed.

* * *

Giles drove in to the high school parking lot and parked his Citroën next to Jenny's car.  
They had already dropped Willow of at her house and Cordelia was out of the car the  
moment it came to a stop with a hasty, "Bye."

Giles turned to the woman next to him and studied her profile for a moment. She was  
starring out of the window not seeming to have realized they had come to a stop. After  
the silence stretched on he finally asked, "Are we taking separate cars or…?"

She didn't seem to have heard his question however. "Jenny?"

"I'm sorry, Rupert."

He frowned in concern, "Whatever for?"

"This wild goose chase I dragged you on. I really thought I had something, instead it  
turned out to be just another dead end."

Wanting to reassure her he said, "It was a good idea Jenny, talking to the neighbors."

She chuckled slightly before reminding him, "Actually that was Willows idea."

"Ah, right, well... We can blame her then."

Jenny laughed, a sound he would never tire of hearing. He reached out to gently caress  
her cheek his expression turning serious. "We'll think of something."

She tilted her head to the side, "You say that like you have a new idea?"

He smiled at her. "Perhaps. But that can wait until tomorrow." He leaned in to press his  
mouth to hers in a kiss that was both tender and passionate. "Your car?" he asked again.

Jenny's face broke out in a mischievous grin, "It can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

"Angel, nice of you to join us. Been out… hunting again?" Spike was questioning the  
moment he walked in.

"A vampire has got to eat," was his only response.

He moved to walk away but Spike was quick to block his way. "Seeing as your appetite  
is satisfied, how about you do something useful for a change?"

"What have you got in mind?"

Spike laughed, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "What do you think? The slayer  
of course."

Angel smirked at him, "You've been gunning for the slayer for almost a year, without  
any success I might had. What makes you think you'll be any help strapped to that thing?"

He had expected Spike to rise to the bait but the vampire merely shrugged his shoulders,  
"I've called in a few favors."

"Why don't you just let me take care of the slayer," Angel insisted.

"Quite frankly I've grown tired of your little cat and mouse game. You want to play?  
Find another pawn. The slayer dies… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Spike, these things need planning. Not you're style to rush in to things  
unprepared."

Spike laughed again, the sound echoing through the building. "Oh I'm not unprepared.  
It just occurred to me that I've been giving the slayer far too much leverage. Where  
doing this the old fashion way, bargain in unannounced and taking what we want."

* * *

She felt herself being pulled awake by an urgent voice, "Buffy. Buffy, wake up."

The voice sounded comfortably familiar, but instinctively she knew there was a reason  
why the person the voice belonged to shouldn't be here. Forcing herself to open her eyes  
her vision a little blurry she tried to focus on the figure standing next to her bed.

"Angel?" For a moment she thought she was still asleep, but his anxious expression  
quickly brought her wide awake. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

His obvious attempts to look anywhere but directly at her made her realize that she  
was only wearing a long nightshirt. She resisted the urge to get back under the covers,  
this was no time to get prudish. "I've been checking that house every night, you never  
answered my message."

"Because I didn't have any new information, until now." He finally looked her in the  
eyes. "Spike is planning something, something big. It's going to go down tomorrow  
night."

"What's he planning?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"That's not a lot of help."

"It's all I have for now. I'll try to get in contact with you when I find out more."

"And if you can't?" she questioned, not really expecting an answer. "Seems to me that  
you're spying isn't doing much good is it?"

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Buffy, don't."

"Why not?" she pressed, as she felt her panic rising at the thought of the danger he was  
putting himself in.

"I have to go," he whispered, slowly moving towards the window.

"Right," she said softly, that all to familiar feeling of her heart in her throat and tears  
burning behind her eyes that she refused to let fall. She couldn't fall apart now.  
"And what am I supposed to do with this information?"

"Just, keep you're guard up."

"I always do," she answered, somehow managing to keep her voice firm. He looked  
at her for a long moment his eyes showing all of the emotions he was trying to keep  
buried making it impossible for her to look away. Then without another word he turned  
and disappeared out into the darkness.

* * *

After a long sleepless night Buffy had come to a conclusion, she was sick and tired of Spike  
and his tricks and she was done with Angel playing spy. It was time she took matter in to  
her own hands.

"Giles?" she shouted as she rushed into the library hours before school would even start. As  
she was meet with noting but silence it occurred to her that maybe her watcher wasn't here  
yet, unlikely as that sounded.

Right on cue, he appeared from behind the bookshelves a thick book in his hand, "Oh Buffy,  
good. Listen, yesterday-"

"Whatever it is it's going to have to wait, we need to prepare for tonight."

He looked at her in question, "Tonight?"

Taking a deep breath she plunged right in, "Spike is making his move, I don't know what  
he's planning but from previous experience we can assume it's going to be something big."

He laid the book on the table and took of his glasses, frowning slightly. "How, exactly do you  
know of this?"

"I…" she hesitated for a moment, she knew she needed to tell Giles the truth about Angel  
but now was hardly the right time, "have a source."

"A source?"

"Yeah you know… a source, in the underworld," she explained lamely.

"What kind of source?"

She sighed in frustration, "Shouldn't you be glad I found out of this ahead of time? You're the  
one who's constantly saying how important it is to be prepared."

He looked taken aback for a moment, "Y-Yes, of course but… don't you think it's a little  
suspicious that you suddenly find out that Spike and Angel is going to attack from some shady  
source, heavens kno-"

"My source is not shady!" she exclaimed, a little to loudly. "Look, I… I can't explain right now  
but please believe me when I tell you I know this is legit."

"Buffy-"

"Giles, please!" she pleaded, "Just, trust me on this."

Seeing no other option he finally relented, "All right. We should… alert the others."

"You do that, I'll go get the weapons."

"So basically Spike is planning something, we don't know what, we don't know when and we  
don't know where?" Jenny summarized.

"That pretty much covers it."

She held her hands up in bewilderment, "Then how do we know something is going to happen  
tonight?"

"Buffy has… a source," Giles explained, trying to not let his skepticism show.

"A source? Who?" Willow wondered.

"That's not important right now," Giles tried to deflect from the subject, not wanting to make  
them more worried about how little they actually knew about this current threat.

"But how do we know that we aren't getting false information?" Willow insisted.

"Maybe because we don't have any information," Jenny suggested.

"So what now?" Xander asked, voicing the thought that where on everyone's mind, "Are we just  
going to sit here and wait for the sun to set so that Spike and Angel can come bargain in?"

For the first time since they had all gathered to hear what was going on Buffy spoke up,  
"No. We're going to go to them."


	16. Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 16 - Best Laid Plans**

A long silence followed, no one really sure how to respond. It was Giles who first got his bearings, "Buffy, we can't just go barging in. We don't have any idea how many they are or-"

But once again she interrupted him, "We are not barging in, I am."

Immediately his defenses went up, "Buffy-"

"We still have five hours until the sun sets, until then they have no where to go. I go in and keep them occupied while you guys make sure that no one is able to get out."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Willow questioned.

Buffy bit her bottom lip in hesitation casting glances at Giles and Ms Calendar, "I was hoping one you may know of a spell that could come in handy for this?"

But Giles was having none of it, this was a suicide mission and he very much doubted that Buffy was ready to go up against Angel. "No, Buffy this is way to dangerous-"

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to attack," Buffy raised her voice in frustration.

"T-This plan i-is ludicrous and as your Watcher I forbid it."

Standing her ground, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and calmly stated, "Well, I'm the Slayer, which means I call the shoots. You're either with me or you're not. It's up to you."

Giles didn't answer, instead he and his slayer engaged in a long stare until Xander intervened, "Of course we're with you Buff. If you ask me it's about high time someone takes action around here."

But Buffy didn't take her eyes of her watcher, her stance firm, "Giles?"

He knew that tone in her voice all to well and it very rarely led to anything good. "Is there anything I can say to talk you out of this?"

"Afraid not." She relaxed her stance slightly and gave him a small smile and then turned to address Jenny, "Think you could come up with a spell?"

The technopagan gave her a slow nod in response, "Shouldn't be to difficult."

"I'll help you research," Willow quickly offered.

Having no option but to relent Giles reluctantly announced, "I'll… get the weaponry."

Buffy turned towards the others, "Everyone make sure you have both crucifix and holy water."

* * *

A little over an hour later Giles was in his office contemplating over their current situation when there was a light knock on the open door. He looked up to find Jenny regarding him with a thoughtful expression, "You wouldn't happen to have any smoky quartz crystals laying about would you?"

"You found a spell?"

She held up a book in answer as she entered the room, "_Contineo Malus_, a spell to enclose evil. I need the crystals to create a barrier, I have a few at home but I don't think they'll be enough to cover that much ground."

He took the book she was holding and quickly scanned the page, "This spell seems rather straight forward, yes?"

She inclined her head in agreement, "Nothing to complicated. Shouldn't be a problem even for a rookie like myself."

He hesitated for a second, not quite meeting her gaze. "Well, in that case… I, thought I might perform the spell."

Jenny raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oookay…"

"I just think it would be wiser... That way you can stay here in case we need someone to-"

"Rupert," she interrupted, the warning clear in her voice.

Giles took of his glasses and pinched his nose, "Jenny, I-, I don't want you in harms way. In truth I don't want any of you involved in this insane plan at all but Buffy seems quiet determined on this course of action."

Jenny smiled faintly but didn't waver, "Buffy's a smart girl, a little impulsive but she has good instincts… and she's had a great teacher."

"Normally I wouldn't doubt Buffy's capacity but when it comes to Angel I'm afraid she's too emotional and reckless."

Jenny shrugged, "So maybe this is the way it needs to be. Quick and efficient, so she doesn't have to think about it too much."

"Perhaps," he reluctantly agreed. He observed her for a minute, her confident stance and the unguarded affection in her eyes. The thought of anything happening to her was almost to much too bear. "I don't want to see you hurt, Jenny."

"I know," she sympathized, taking his face in her hands and gently pressing her lips to his, "But I'm still going with you."

He let out a deep sigh, "Would you at least consider staying in the car? A quick getaway is crucial to any good-" the glare she sent his way efficiently shut him up and instead he offered, "I'll get the crystals."

* * *

Angels confident stride haltered slightly as he entered the warehouse and found Spike to be the only one there, it was only for a split second but he was sure Spike noticed it. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone?" Spike questioned, feigning ignorance.

"I assumed you called in the cavalry," Angel goaded, but all he got in response was a satisfied smirk so he pressed on, "Are you planning on letting me in on your little plan?"

"Oh _my_ cavalry have already done their job. I have everything I need right here," Spike declares and gestures towards the back of the room.

It's the first time Angel notices it, and for a moment it almost feels as if it has just materialized out of thin air. He stares at it deadpanned for a moment before looking back at Spike, "A cage?"

"Ah, it's not just any cage mate. Take a look."

He slowly walks closer, an uneasy feeling growing in his gut. The cage is tall but narrow, the bars so dark they almost seem to disappear in the shadows and the entrance almost appear to be gaping, prepared to swallow him whole. Every instinct he has tells him that this cage was brimming with dark magic, but in order to try and get Spike to tell him exactly what it was for he pretends to be unimpressed. "You really think a lousy birdcage is going to be enough to hold the slayer."

"No…" he hears the wheels of Spikes wheelchair turning behind him, "But it's just the right size for an angel."

He feels a presence behind him but before he can turn around two strong hands grab him and quickly throws him into the cage with the door swiftly closing with a loud bang behind him.

He spins back around and is faced with a grinning Spike, standing upright holding up a brass key, "Surprise," Spike exclaims, while doing a little dance move.

In a fit of anger Angel hurls himself at the cage door only to find himself immediately thrown back by an invisible force.

Spike tsks and shakes his head, "Like I said, not just a regular cage."

Angel stares him down while trying to recover his bearings, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Spikes grin quickly fades as his face morphs in anger, "What am I doing? People in glass cages shouldn't throw stones mate." He walks closer to the bars of the cage and lowers his voice to a whisper, "You really think I would notice all your sneaking around? That I wouldn't figure out you where going behind my back?"

Angels expression doesn't falter as Spike closely inspects him looking for a reaction. He didn't want to risk giving Spike more information than he already had. Calmly he responds, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please," Spike spats at him, his anger rapidly returning, "I'm talking about mysterious disappearances and meetings with humans about bloody amulets. I welcomed you into my home, even after you spent years fighting against us and cozying up to that slayer. And you repay me by trying to take my crew, my town, my Drusilla! I don't think so mate."

Angel almost can't hide his relief, if it wasn't for his current situation he probably would have found Spikes cluelessness entertaining. But as the other vampire currently had him at an disadvantage he needed to try and reason with him, "Spike. You really have come to all the wrong conclusions here buddy."

Spikes sneer turned to a wicked smile but his response was cut short as the sound of glass shattering drew their attention.

"What the hell was that?" Spike roared.

"You're asking me?"

A rock comes flying through a window above them causing sunlight to stream in causing both vampires to stagger back in pain. Angel pressed his back against the bars barely managing to keep his body away from the burning sun.

* * *

Buffy hears the first crash of glass at the other end of the warehouse and quickly makes her way inside through one of the side doors. Not seeing anyone in close vicinity she swiftly jumps over a couple of crates and comes to a halt behind a large barrel. She can hear voices shouting nearby and she sees two vampires come running, she crouches down and glances at her clock. Just a few more seconds. There is another crash of glass shattering to her right drawing the vampires attention.

Using their distraction to her advantage she runs forward, grabbing the stake from the waistband of her pants. She manages to stake one of them before they even notice her, the other vampire snarls at her before making a launch but Buffy easily evades his attack and stakes him in the back.

A quick scan of her surroundings tells her she's in the clear for now. She starts making her way through the building prepared for an unpredictable attack. She had been expecting an army, instead the place seemed almost completely empty.

Suddenly her instincts go on high alert causing her to come to an abrupt halt. Something was off, she could feel it in every bone in her body. She contemplates her next course of action when she hears a familiar voice shout her name.

"Angel!"

"What are you doing here?" he asks, as she rushes over to him. He is still pressed against the back of the cage, barely out of reach of the sun's rays.

"What happened?"

"Spike. Turns out it wasn't you he was after this time," he wryly admits. She makes a move to kick open the cage door, "Don't! It's made with black magic, trying to destroy it will only hurt you."

"We have to get you out of the sun."

"Spike has the key, but h-"

"Yes, he does." A third voice interrupts. Buffy slowly turns to face Spike, tightening her grip on her stake. "Well, well, Isn't this a nice surprise. It seems dear old Angelus is a better liar than I ever gave him credit for."

* * *

Jenny placed down the last crystal and then got in position. She heard the sound of the first rock being thrown and waited for the second one which was her signal to start casting the spell.

At the sound of someone approaching she turned to find a worried Giles walking towards her. "Jenny, I want you to hold the spell for as long as you can. After that I need you to promise me that you make sure that you and the kids get to safety."

She knitted her brows in confusion, "Whoa, whoa, where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Buffy."

"That wasn't part of the plan"

"Buffy is to emotionally invested in this I-I can't risk Angelus getting the better off her," his eyes pleaded with her to understand.

She tried to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. "But Rupert-"

"Promise me!" he insists, taking a firm hold of her shoulders

"I promise."

Just then the second crash could be heard, he gave her one last longing look before heading inside the building. Jenny tried to shake the feeling of dread building up inside her and pull herself together enough to perform the spell.

* * *

Buffy throws a punch, causing Spike to stagger back. She kicks but he blocks her and swings a fist at her which she dodges. But then Spike quickly spins around and elbows her in the face causing her to fall heavily to the floor. She quickly scrambles back to her feet as he advances on her once again.

In her haste to get away from his range she fails to notice Drusilla coming up behind her until she suddenly feels a cold hand take a tight grip around her neck as her arms are locked behind her back in a fierce hold. "Pretty slayer…" the vampire whispered in her ear. "To bad to think that soon you'll be noting but rotting bones in the ground."

Spike grinned as he stepped closer, "I think we'll keep the bones dear. It will make for a nice trophy."

Buffy desperately tries to struggle against Drusillas hold but it was useless. She manages to catch Angels helpless gaze, and for a fleeting moment she's feels relieved that his face will be the last thing she sees. Suddenly the hands holding her goes slack for a second before she is enveloped in a cloud of dust as she hears Spike let out a primal "Noooo!"

She throws a glance over her shoulder and sees Giles lowering a crossbow, in the corner of her eye she catches a glimpse of Spike as he launches at her managing to duck out of the way in the last second.

Before Spike has the chance to get his bearings back Buffy does a roundhouse kick to his side making him collapse to the ground. Acting quickly she grabs the key and throws it to Angel and then straddles Spikes back pinning him to the ground, but just as she raises her stake to deliver the final blow she's diverted as she sees her Watcher raising his crossbow again, aiming it at Angel. "Giles, no!"

Giles concentration wavers for a split second giving Angel the chance to unlock the cage door and escape out of his range.

Spike uses her momentary distraction to throw her of him. She barely manages to get up on her feet as he hurls himself at her again but two strong hands grab her and shoves her out of the way. She hears Giles voice shouting, "Get out, now!"

A moment later she and her watcher is bursting through the doors and out into the bright sunlight.


End file.
